Suicide Squad Redone
by Kallisto12
Summary: When Suicide Squad first came out I was extremely excited to see it. I was, however, underwhelmed, with the movie. Mainly, because I could see how it could have been such a great movie. This is my attempt at that. One major plot change, the rest tries to stay close to the movie storyline. Written in screenplay format. I own absolutely nothing.


Author's note: First time poster, long time creeper. Like I said I was underwhelmed with the movie and wanted to adapt it to something I liked. Hardly anything is original. I used the movie and the novelization as major references. I have not read the comic books but i did some wiki research to guide me. A lot of it is just scenes and dialogue reworked. As stated there is one major plot change that is shown at the beginning of the story.

It is written in screenplay format, mainly because it is easier, but also because I conceptualized it as a movie. My formatting for the screenplay is not a 100% accurate.

I tried to up the conflict between Waller and Flag, made Flag a little less antagonistic towards the squad, tried to expand Enchantress's character and such.

Also, Incubus does not become a giant monster until the end, he remains in human form until that point.

I did not go in depth with imagery because it is a screenplay and because I felt the look of the movie was fine, so if you have trouble imagining something it's safe to say it looks like it did in the movie.

I own nothing.

* * *

Suicide Squad

By  
Kallisto

Movie Suicide Squad by David Ayer

Book Suicide Squad by

Marv Wolfman

I Own Nothing

 **EXT. SOUTH AMERICAN JUNGLE- DAY**

Female in hiking gear exists jungle on high ground. Femaleidentified as archeologist DR. JUNE MOONE.

From her vantage point she is able to see a ruined temple just visible on the side of a mnt. some ways across the terrain.

She smiles.

Four other hikers come stumbling out after her, also dressed in hiking gear. Once they see the temple they all wear matching smiles.

FEMALE HIKER #1  
(relieved sigh)  
We found it. It's beautiful.

Dr. Moone smiles back at her, while the others begin making their way across the jungle.

 **INT. ANCIENT TEMPLE-DAY**

The temple is dark. Dr. Moone uses a flashlight to look around the cavernous area. The others are behind her finishing propelling down from the roof and joining her.

The temple is filled with hundreds of skulls, human and animal.

The explorers begin to glance around the temple.

MALE HIKER #1  
This is more than we ever imagined. I can't believe we actually found it.

MALE #2 in group is filming their discovery of the area.

MALE HIKER #2  
(from behind camera)  
We're going to make history. And it's all thanks to you Dr. Moone.

Dr. Moone just smiles wider in response.

FEMALE HIKER #2  
I can't believe we're finally here.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
Thank God for government funding.

Dr. Moone gives a wicked grin and they all share a laugh.

The group scatters and begins to thoroughly look around. Dr. Moone's eye is caught by a large alter with an urn placed prominently on top of it. The urn is in the shape of a woman. June feels it calling to her.

She picks it up slowly.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
(hypnotic whisper)  
ENCHANTRESS.

She breaks the head off the statue and a black smoke expels from it flying around the room.

Confused SCREAMS come from the other as June stands entranced. Flashlights are waved around creating confusion.

FEMALE HIKER #2  
Dr. Moone!

MALE HIKER #1  
What the hell?!

The smoke lands and takes form of a feral female, half smoke half skin. She makes eye contact with June with glowing eyes and lunges towards her, possessing her.

FEMALE HIKER #1  
Dr. Moone!

The others watch as the woman turns into black smoke again and forces it's way down the June's throat, nose, and eyes, making her choke on it. The fear in her eyes gives way to the cruelty of the ENCHANTRESS's glowing ones.

 **EXT. SOUTH AMERICAN JUNGLE- DAY**

Same view of temple from opening scene.

Natural jungle noise is constant until terrifying human SCREAMS silence everything else and echo across the expanse.

 **EXT. FANCY RESTAURANT- NIGHT**

It is pouring rain throughout the city streets.

Through windows of restaurant a trio can be seen at a table together eating dinner. Rest of restaurant is empty except for bodyguards near entrance doors.

Two white men sit at the table, one is wearing an expensive suit, while the other is in military dress. The third, is a middle aged black woman, also wearing an expensive suit.

 **INT. FANCY RESTAURANT- CONT.**

The three individuals at the table quietly eat. The woman cuts into her very rare steak with vigor.

AMANDA WALLER  
(self-satisfied smile and tone)  
It's taken some work, but I finally have them.

Both men eye her but continue eating, masking their curiosity.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
Where?

AMANDA WALLER  
Let's just say I put them in a whole and threw away the whole.

All wear malevolent grins.

 **EXT. BELLE REVE PRISON- DAY**

Supermax security prison isolated in the middle of nowhere Louisiana.

CAMERA SWEEPS OVER GRIM REAPER MURAL STATING: BELLE REVE PENITENTIARY. 'TIL DEATH DO US PART.

The main C.O. GRIGGS is standing outside the prison as a prison transfer van drives up.

Coworker hands him clipboard. He studies it absently.

GRIGGS  
Who's the new asshole?

AIMES  
Some Australian douchebag.

GRIGGS  
Is this right? This fucker uses boomerangs to kill fuckers.

AIMES  
Yep.

GRIGGS  
God damn. What's that crazy bitch gonna send us next.

He hands the clipboard back and steals himself. The van comes to a stop in front of them. Banging and screaming can be heard coming from within.

Alright, open it up. Let's get this crazy fucker out before he dents  
the van. Don't got 'nough money in the budget for new one.

Two guards open doors with two more standing by with guns drawn and ready. CAPT. BOOMERANG's hands and feet are cuffed together, but he's left free in middle of van, able to squirm and kick.

One guard pulls him out by cuffed ankles. Boomerang drops heavily to the ground.

Men watch in morbid amusement.

GRIGGS  
Get this fucker on his feet.

Boomerang calms down a bit, but stands toe to toe with Griggs with a tensed jaw sizing him up.

Them here's the rules. This here is my prison. I am the law. You don't threaten, touch,  
look at, talk to, or even breath on any of my men. And you especially don't piss me  
the fuck off. You be a good lil' scumbag and you and me will get along like to peas  
in a very cozy pod, you ain't...let's just say you don't want to find out. We clear, mate?

Boomerang eyes him and then headbutts him, breaking his nose.

(holding bleeding nose)  
Son of a bitch! Boys, give the kangaroo fucker a proper welcome.

The guards converge on Boomerang, beating him to the ground and kicking the ever-loving crap out of him. Some pull out cattle prods and shock him with them.

Boomer's LAUGHING cane be heard in between his pained grunts.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-FLOYD LAWTON'S CELL-DAY**

FLOYD LAWTON/DEADSHOT stands shirtless, punching a makeshift punching bag, made from his rolled-up mattress.

Hear guards arrive outside his cell.

 **INT. BELLE REVE- OUTSIDE LAWTON'S CELL-CONT.**

Griggs walks up to Lawton's cell. He can hear Deadshot in his cell.

GRIGGS  
Lawton knock that shit off.

Stops in front of Floyd's cell and opens the little window on the cell door so they can talk.

Floyd!

DEADSHOT  
Only my friends call me Floyd.

GRIGGS  
You ain't got no friends, Floyd.

Deadshot eyes Griggs' broken and bruised nose.

DEADSHOT  
By the looks of it, you ain't got no friends neither. Here I was thinking your face couldn't get any uglier.

GRIGGS  
Your baby mama didn't seem to mind my face last night. Of course, the way we were doing things she didn't  
see much of my face.

Griggs gives Deadshot a lewd and suggestive look.

DEADSHOT  
Lucky her.

GRIGGS  
That daughter of yours says hi by the way. Man, she is gonna be a  
looker one day, Mmmm mmmm mmmm.

DEADSHOT  
(pissed)  
Let me tell you a secret. One day, somehow, some way, I'm gonna get out of here. And I'm gonna rain  
down on you like the holy ghost.

GRIGGS  
Man, you just threatened a staff member.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah.

GRIGGS  
Yeah, you have.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, do something.

GRIGGS  
Let's have some fun.

 **INT. BELLE REVE PRISON-CONT.**

A guard has Deadshot in a choke hold using a baton and forces him roughly into metal chair as another guard uses his baton to beat him into submission.

Deadshot spits out a glob of blood on the guard infront of him.

DEADSHOT  
That all you got, bitch.

Griggs stand off to the side watching the seen and smiling.

GRIGGS  
Just getting started.

More guards approach abd Deadshot fights back. Using his legs to kick away two guards. Even as more guards join in on the beat down, Deadshot keeps fighting.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE DIABLO'S CELL-DAY**

Guard paces in front of EL DIABLO's pitch-black cell.

Cell built as a pressure chamber to control any possible fire outbreaks with a large red button to the right side of the door that activates the fire suppressant system.

Guard glances inside when he sees a light rise up in the dark. His hand hovers over the button to the side of the door, but continues pacing a second later, after he perceived the action as a nonthreat.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-DIABLO'S CELL- CONT.**

Diablo sits on the floor of his cell, his back against the wall, holding his hand out in front of him.

In the palm of his hand is a dancing female figure made of fire. The dance is slow and melancholy as Diablo watches with yearning in his eyes.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-KILLER CROC'S CELL-DAY**

KILLER CROC swims languidly through the water in his sewer cell.

Rat and animal bones litter the floor of it along with live rats.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE KC'S CELL-CONT.**

Guard watches the water below ripple as KC swims back and forth.

He SNORTS to himself and smiles. He turns slightly, pulls down his fly and begins to pee into the water below. He hears a splash and KC is out of the water in a flash. The guard zips himself and takes a step back. KC races up the latter and shots his hand out reaching and GROWLING at the guard. Unable to break through the reinforced steal.

The guard only LAUGHS.

KC places both hands on the bars and begins to push. The guard's LAUGH cuts off when he hears the metal groan with strain and his eyes go wide.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE SLIPKNOT'S CELL-DAY**

Griggs walks through the door that enters into the hall where SLIPKNOT's cell is, AIMES trailing after him. He finds a panicked young guard in front of the cell.

GRIGGS  
What?

YOUNG GUARD  
He's gone. I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what happened. One minute he's  
in there and the next he's gone.

GRIGGS  
(long suffering sigh)  
Didn't anyone give you the rundown on this douche?

Young guard shakes his head no. Griggs rolls his eyes and walks up to the open window of the cell.

GRIGGS  
Hey Slipshit, get your ass down here now. Don't make me half to go in there.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-SLIPKNOT'S CELL-CONT.**

An empty cell is shown. Camera pans out to reveal Slipknot against the ceiling. Wedging his hands and legs between the walls to leverage himself up.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE SLIPKNOT'S CELL-CONT.**

GRIGGS  
Have it your way.

Aimes hands Griggs a cattle prod.

Griggs turns to the young guard again smiling.

GRIGGS  
Watch this.

Griggs places the prod against a metal strip at the edge of the door that travels back into the cell and then presses the prod to it pressing the button and sending an electric current through the metal strip.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-SLIPKNOT'S CELL-CONT.**

The same metal strip lines the cell in an interweaving pattern.

Slipknot's hands and feet placed right over it.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE SLIPKNOT'S CELL-CONT.**

They can hear Slipknot give a grunt of pain and watch as his body falls from the ceiling.

GRIGGS  
Got those installed last time he played this trick on a newbie. Haven't had a chance to use it yet.  
Gotta admit, I was hoping it'd have a lil' more kick to it.

He says as he gives one last glance through the window and slams it shut with a CLANG.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-HARLEY QUINN'S CELL-DAY**

HARLEY QUINN can be seen in her iron barred cell doing acrobatics with her cut up sheets.

Griggs and a swarm of other guards enter. He approaches her, making sure to keep the bars between them.

GRIGGS  
Stay back. She moves, fire her ass up, all right?  
(to Harley)  
You gonna come down from there or what, Sweetness?

Harley laughs and smiles coyly and gets down.

GRIGGS  
You know the rules, hotness. You gotta keep off these bars.

Harley approaches the bars and grabs onto them.

HARLEY QUINN  
What these bars?

GRIGGS  
Yeah, those bars.

He answers as Harley licks said bars flirtatiously.

Oh my god. You are really in bad shape upstairs, lady.

HARLEY QUINN  
You gonna come in here and tell me that. Common I'm bored. I'm bored.  
Play with me. Play with me.

GRIGGS  
You put five of my guards in the hospital. No one's gonna play with you.

HARLEY QUINN  
That was just foreplay.

GRIGGS  
Be that as it may. You sleep on the ground.

HARLEY QUINN  
(laughing)  
I sleep where I want. When I want. With who I want.

GRIGGS  
Oh man I love you.  
(speaking into radio)  
Hit her.

Harley is electrified by bars she had been holding onto and gets thrown back. She arches her back in a sexual manner and moans then begins to laugh manically.

GRIGGS  
That is just a whole lot of pretty in a whole lot of crazy.  
(lamenting to self)  
Every God damn day. Like the frigin circus with these freaks.

 **INT. HOTEL ROOM-DAY**

Fancy hotel room is in shambles. Littered with clothes and broken furniture. Mud and blood smeared all over walls. Most disturbing thing are the dead bodies. A well dressed couple's lifeless eyes stair up, there face frozen in fear.

 **INT. HOTEL BATHROOM-CONT.**

Dr. June Moone sits in a large bathtub. The water is black and sprouting strange plants. Behind her in blood is painted a strange symbol. Her face is cold and concentrated.

A shock goes through her and her eyes turn scared. She looks around confused and frightened. She pulls her knees to her chest wraps her arms around them and begins to sob. Banging her fists against her head.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
Please, shut up! Please, shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!

 **INT. FANCY RESTAURANT-CONT.**

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
There are rumors, Amanda, that some of them have abilities.

AMANDA WALLER  
(auspiciously)  
Oh yeah. I have seen things. Maybe Superman was some kind of beacon for them to feel safe enough to  
creep back from the shadows. All take a beat to eat.  
I want to assemble a task force of the most dangerous people on the  
planet, who I think can do some good.

Admiral Olsen looks pensive.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
They're bad guys.  
(said almost as question)

Waller turns to him.

AMANDA WALLER  
Exactly. And if anything goes wrong we blame them. We have built in deniability.

DEXTER TOLLIVER, the president's national security adviser, who has yet to speak finally joins conversation.

DEXTER TOLLIVER  
You want to put our national security in the hands of paid killers, gangbangers, and alligators.

AMANDA WALLER  
Crocodile. And don't forget about the Joker's girlfriend.

DEXTER TOLLIVER  
They're villains!

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
What makes you think you can control them?

AMANDA WALLER  
Getting people to act against their own self-interest is what I do for a living.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
I don't know, Amanda.

AMANDA WALLER  
The world's changed.  
(beat)  
The world changed when Superman first flew across the sky. And then it changed again when he didn't. We  
have to change with it, if we want to survive. And that is why I'm  
here. I want to survive. Do you?  
(beat)  
Do you know what the problem with a meta-human is?  
(doesn't wait for answer)  
The human part. We got lucky with Superman, he, shared our values. The next Superman might not.

Olsen remains apprehensive, while Tolliver looks receptive.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
You're playing with fire, Amanda.

AMANDA WALLER  
No, I'm fighting fire with fire.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
This Task Force X pet project of yours is dangerous.

AMANDA WALLER  
It's supposed to be. In the world of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect our country.

Silence reigns over the table as the two men stare at Waller considering her words.

 **EXT. PARK-DAY**

Waller sits on bench with Colonel RICK FLAG, whose posture is rigid.

RICK FLAG  
No.

AMANDA WALLER  
(she smiles condescendingly)  
You don't have a choice.

RICK FLAG  
They're criminals. They're more likely to stab me in the back then have it.

AMANDA WALLER  
I'm not telling you to trust them. There are ways for us to ensure their cooperation.

Flag stairs at her and her flippant response. Waller gives him a cat ate the canary smile, knowing she has him. Waller pulls out a stack of dossiers. As she hands each one

to him she rattles off facts. The first file shows Floyd Lawton's mug shot.

AMANDA WALLER  
Floyd Lawton A.K.A. Deadshot

Listed:

DEADSHOT- ASSASSIN FOR HIRE. HUMAN ARSENAL. LETHAL FROM 400 METERS. LIST OF NUMEROUS WEAPONS EXPERTISE.  
FAMILY: DAUGHTER, EX-WIFE

 **FLASHBACK- EXT. CITY ROOF-DAY (DS)**

Deadshot carries out preparations for a hit. Set up metal plating at two different vantage points.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
He's the most wanted hit man in the world. He caters to an elite clientele.

Deadshot makes his way up a fire escape and sets up shop on the roof wearing his personal tactical gear, red suit, grey mask. He sets up his rifle puts his red eye sight in place over his right eye and gets comfortable.

Deadhshot pulls out his phone and checks his bank account showing it empty. He HUFFS annoyed and makes a call.

ANGELOU  
(over phone. gruffly)  
What?

DEADSHOT  
(into phone)  
Hey, Angelou, this is the exterminator you hired for your rat  
problem. My accounts looking a little thin.

ANGELOU  
(over phone)  
No one gets paid 'til what needs to get done gets done.

DEADSHOT  
(into phone)  
Nope, them's not the rules. No money, no honey.

Siren in distance. Deadshot watches as a black SUV with a quadrant of police cars comes into the alley he's watching. Deadshot makes sure everything is in place.

Whoa, here's your boy right now, with about twenty of his new best  
friends. I'm still seeing zeroes over here, Angie.

The cars come to a stop in alley.

ANGELOU  
(over phone)  
Stop being cute and do your job.

DEADSHOT  
(into phone)  
They're opening the door. They're taking him out of the car right now. In about thirty seconds your  
window is gonna close forever.

He antagonizes Angelou when his account is still empty.

ANGELOU  
(over phone)  
Okay, relax, there was an accounting error. We sent it.

DEADSHOT  
(into phone)  
Now double it for being a dickhead. You got ten seconds.

ANGELOU  
(over phone)  
We are not the kind of people you play with.

DEADSHOT  
(into phone)  
Did you threaten me? This dude's about to get a sore throat from all the singing he's about to do.

The target walks towards the buildings doors surrounded by marshals.

ANGELOU  
(over phone)  
You son of a bitch.

Money in account is then doubled.

DEADSHOT  
(into phone)  
Pleasure doing business with you, Angie.

Deadshot grips his riffle and takes the shot from roof top.

An impossible shot that ricochets off one steel plate and then another before it sails through the open SUV doors, past the marshals and into the back of the targets head.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
He never misses.

Deadshot then quickly and efficiently evacuates roof. Showing himself to be blocks away from the actual scene.

 **FLASHABCK-EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET-NIGHT(DS)**

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
But everyone's got a weakness. And weakness can be leveraged. His is  
an eleven year-old honor student in Gotham city. His daughter.

Deadshot walks down the street with his daughter.

So we watched her and waited.

ZOE  
You should talk to Momma more.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, I know.

ZOE  
Momma stays in bed a lot.

DEADSHOT  
She still going out at night? Leaving you alone?

ZOE  
Dad, it's okay, I can take care of her. I know how to make pancakes now.

Stops to talk to his daughter face-to-face.

DEADSHOT  
Baby, that's beautiful, but she's supposed to be taking care of you. That's how this is supposed to work.  
(beat)  
I want you to come live with me. I came into some resources. I'm gonna get us a spot, it's gonna be nice.  
Alright?

ZOE  
Momma said I can't live with you because you kill people.

DEADSHOT  
That's not true. That's a lie. She's lying to you.

ZOE  
Daddy, I know you do bad things. Don't worry. I still love you.

DEADSHOT  
(beat)  
Come on.

Begin walking down street again.

 **EXT. PARK-CONT.**

Flag holds Deadshot's file and looks up at Waller.

RICK FLAG  
And you just picked him up off the street? Just like that?

AMANDA WALLER  
(smiling)  
No. It would seem that an anonymous tip was given to the right guy in Gotham city.

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET-CONT. (DS)**

Deadshot and his daughter turn down an alley way.

DEADSHOT  
We'll figure this out.

As they are walking a dark figure comes down from behind them. Revealing itself as Batman, he grabs hold of Deadshot, who turns to face his attacker.

BATMAN  
It's over, Deadshot. I don't want to do this in front of your daughter.

Deadshot draws a gun, Batman strikes him, Deadshot comes up shooting hitting Batman in his chest plate. Deadshot is able to push off him and rolls back into a defense position raising his wrist magnums. As he goes to shoot, ZOE, steps into his line of fire.

ZOE  
Daddy, please. Please, daddy. Please. Don't do this.

Deadshot hesitates and lowers weapon embracing his crying daughter.

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET-CONT. (DS)**

Deadshot sits with his wrist cuffed behind his back against the wall of the alley. Zoe clings to him muttering endearments. Flashing lights of cop cars can be seen arriving at the end of the alley. Deadshot eyes them warily.

ZOE  
I love you Daddy.

DEADSHOT  
I love you too. Never forget that.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **EXT. PARK-CONT.**

Waller hands Flag the next file. Harley Quinn's mug shot is displayed.

AMANDA WALLER  
Harley Quinn. Before she ran off and joined the circus, Harley Quinn, was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM-DAY (HQ)**

 _FADE IN_

Harley walks down the halls of Arkham in professional clothing as Dr. Quinzel. Anguished screams of patients can be heard but she does not react.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
A respected psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the clown himself.

She stops outside a patient room and picks up the file hanging outside of it. File name listed as JOKER.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. JOKER'S CELL-CONT. (HQ)**

Harley and Joker sit at a table together. Joker strapped into a strait jacket, Harley in white lab coat.

JOKER  
Dr. Quinzel. You know, I live for these moments with you.

He gives Harley a lecherous smile, she smiles shyly back.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM-NIGHT (HQ)**

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
She thought she was curing him. She was wrong.

Thugs blow open the doors carrying machine guns and tossing tiny explosives, laughing manically. Not distinguishing between guards and patients. One wears a panda suit.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. ARKHAN MEDICAL ROOM-CONT. (HQ)**

Harley is fighting with two of the thugs as they tie her to a medical exam table.

Gunshots and screams can be heard in the rest of the asylum.

They finally succeed in tying her down as the Joker walks in, shirtless, covered in tattoos, arms outspread. He walks up to the table that holds Harley and looks upside down at her.

JOKER  
Dr. Quinzel.

Runs loving hand down her face.

HARLEY QUINN  
I did what you said. I helped you.

JOKER  
You did. And now I'm going to help you.

HARLEY QUINN  
Are you going to kill me, Mr. J?

Joker picks up electrodes from a nearby table.

JOKER  
Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really, really, bad.

HARLEY QUINN  
I can take it, Mr. J. For you, I could take anything.

Joker gives her an intent look as someone stuffs a leather belt into her mouth and she bites down. He brings the electrodes to her head, shocking her.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. NIGHTCLUB-NIGHT (HQ)**

The Joker sits on a plush couch watching Harley across the room dancing provocatively.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
They became the king and queen of Gotham city.

MONSTER T, all decked out in chains and tattoos, comes and sits on the couch across from him. His eyes flit to Harley and linger a little too long, wandering a little too far. Joker watches him from the corner of his eye.

MONSTER T  
(entranced)  
You got a bad bitch.

Joker turns to him fully. A scowl on his face.

JOKER  
Oh, that she is. She's the fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch, the one! the only! the infamous!  
Harley Quinn! You enjoying her?

The last question brings T out of his trance and fear floods his face.

MONSTER T  
No. No that's your lady, Joker. We do a lot of business together. I don't want no beef.

JOKER  
Are you saying you don't like her? Maybe you're saying you hate her?

T stays silent knowing there is no right answer. Joker whistles bringing Harley over.

HARLEY QUINN  
(smiles lovingly)  
Puddin'?

The Joker places his hand on T's shoulder and squeezes.

JOKER  
You are my gift to this fine gentleman. You belong to him now.

Harley grins and plants herself on T's lap as Joker walks away, watching them.

HARLEY QUINN  
Cool. You're cute. I'm all yours lover.

She LAUGHS knowing she's helping to sign his death warrant.

T lightly begins to push her off his lap. She refuses to move.

MONSTER T  
Joker, this your lady. I don't want no beef.

JOKER  
Then accept my gift. Or get rid of her. I'm sick of her anyway.

Joker pulls out a gold-plated revolver and places it on the table that lies between them.

HARLEY QUINN  
(points to her forehead)  
Right here lover, right between the eyes.

They both look at him hungry and waiting. Harley runs a nail down the side of his face, leaving one long scratch mark. T flinches away and Harley finally gets up and wraps herself around her Puddin, both intently watching him.

JOKER  
Pick it up.

T's hand shakes as her reaches for the gun, grabbing it.

JOKER  
(big smile)  
Do you know the answer?

T nods numbly and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

Harley LAUGHS with delight.

Joker grabs Harley roughly by the hair. Harley looks worried for a second.

JOKER  
One of these days you're going to cross the line.

HARLEY QUINN  
(smiling demurely under half-lidded eyes)  
Then what?

JOKER  
(smiling)  
We draw a new line. Cross that one too, then draw some more.

They laugh together this time.

 **EXT. PARK-CONT.**

Flag stares down at the file, Waller turns to him with a serious expression.

AMANDA WALLER  
She's manipulative, can take on any man twice her size, crazier and even more fearless then him.

 **FLASHABCK-EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREETS-NIGHT (HQ)**

A purple Lamborghini speeds down the street.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
But the Bat got her too.

 **FLASHBACK-CONT.-INT. CAR (HQ)**

HARLEY QUINN  
You're driving like an old man. Faster! Faster! Faster!

The Joker obliges. Harley squeals with delight.

Joker glances into his rearview mirror seeing Batman hot on their tail.

JOKER  
Looks like we got company, baby doll. Buckle up.

Harley ignores the demand.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hope you got insurance.

They hear a thud hit the roof. Harley reaches over and grabs one of Joker's guns from inside his jacket.

Stupid Bat! You're ruining date night!

She screams as she blasts rounds at Batman. Joker makes a sharp turn bringing him up to the waterfront with nowhere else to go.

JOKER  
Looks like we're going for a swim, baby doll. You do swim, don't you?

HARLEY QUINN  
(smiling)  
Nope.

Harley SCREAMS in joy as they hit the water.

 **FLASHBACK-CONT.-EXT. UNDERWATER (HQ)**

Batman dives into the water after the two villains. He swims down to the car finding the Joker already gone, but Harley is left behind. The crash forced her through the windshield.

She floats half-in half-out of the car unconscious. As he reaches for the unconscious woman. She springs to life swiping a knife at him. Batman dodges and knocks her out.

 **FLASHBACK-CONT.-EXT. WATERFRONT (HQ)**

Batman carries an unconscious Harley and lays her out on the hood of a car. He begins to administer CPR.

Regaining consciousness, Harley grabs the back of his head and kisses him. Batman pulls away disgusted.

HARLEY QUINN  
Look at you saving me and everything. I knew you liked me.

BATMAN  
(in a growl)  
Don't flatter yourself. The Joker took something from me. It's my turn.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **FLASHBACK-INT. BANK-NIGHT (CB)**

Black screen switches to mug shot of Digger Harkness.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
Then there's the Aussie. Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him, Cpt. Boomerang.

CPT. BOOMERANG- A.K.A. DIGGER HARKNESS.

CHARGES:  
-51 COUNTS OF AGGRAVATED ASSAULT  
-96 COUNTS BURGLARY, FIRST DEGREE  
PSYCH PROFILE:  
-DERANGED SOCIOPATH  
-POSSIBLE ALCOHOLIC  
FETISHES: PINK UNICORN

FADE IN

Boomer and accomplice inside bank vault gathering money and diamonds.

ACCOMPLICE  
We're gonna be rich.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Yeah, you and me mate. Go and get the car.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
He robbed every bank in Australia at least once. Came to America for new monetary ventures.

Accomplice walks out of vault and Boomer follows, pulling one of his lethal boomerangs from his jacket and fling it at his accomplice burying it into his back and killing him.

Boomer LAUGHS.

 **EXT. PARK-CONT.**

Waller stairs at over the park, eyes flitting over the families and friends enjoying the day.

AMANDA WALLER  
Doesn't play well with others.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. BANK-CONT. (CB)**

As he collects his boomerang a red blur appears behind him.

Slowing to reveal the FLASH in costume.

FLASH  
No honor amongst thieves aye?

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
He made the mistake of tangling with a meta-human. But he lived to tell the tale.

Boomer throws one of his boomerangs at the flash missing him as he zips out of the way. He throws two more, one lightly grazing the Flash's arm before he is barreled into, sent flying into the wall, and knocked unconscious. His pink unicorn falling from beneath his jacket.  
Flash stares at it with a quizzical look.

END OF FLASHBACK

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. L.A. HOME-NIGHT (ED)**

Black screen flips to EL DIABLO' mug shot.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
CHATO SANTANA. The pyrokinetic homeboy, a.k.a. EL DIABLO. L.A.  
gang banger. Thought he was king of the world, til he lost his claim.

FADE IN

A suburban house is in flames surrounded by cops and helicopters. A smoking El Diablo, shirtless, covered in tattoos and singed from the fire walks out, hands raised.

RICK FLAG (V.O.)  
How'd you catch this one?

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
We didn't. He surrendered after killing his entire family.

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. PRISON YARD-DAY (ED)**

Diablo stands alone in prison yard trying to mind his own business and keep to himself.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
He was brought to my attention when he was jumped in a prison riot.

Fight breaks out. As he attempts to make his way to safety, Diablo, is attacked by two other inmates. He gets angry and lashes out. Flames consume the entire yard for a moment.

He incinerated half the yard and it's inmates.

Diablo only one left standing in the fires wake staring at his still flaming hands in shame.

END OF FLASHBACK

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. BAR-NIGHT (KC)**

WAYLON JONES' mug shot appears.

RICK FLAG (V.O.)  
What the hell is that?  


KILLER CROC sits at the back of a bar with hood drawn up as far as possible quietly drinking beer. Loud music and laughing can be heard.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
That would be WAYLON JONES. More commonly known as, Killer Croc. And yes, he is not much of a looker.

RICK FLAG (V.O.)  
Understatement.

Behind him drunken idiots start getting rowdy. He ignores them.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
Evolution took a step backwards with him. But he's practically indestructible.

One of the drunks knocks into him spilling his beer all over KC. KC downs the rest of his beer and stands, turning. The drunk man is oblivious.

DRUNK  
You owe me a beer.

The man finally looks up into KC's face.

You are one ugly fucker. What the  
fuck are you?

His friends turn to him as well. Unease growing on their faces. Woman with the rowdy group also sees and starts screaming.

KC goes to leave, when the drunk guy grabs his arm.

DRUNK  
Where do you think you're going, freak?

KC pushes him off when friends also start to gang up on him.

RICK FLAG (V.O.)  
Says here he's a cannibal with rage issues.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
No one's perfect. Besides you'd probably have some issues too if you were put on display as some  
side show attraction the moment you were born. You look like a monster  
and people will treat you like a monster. Won't be too long til you become a monster.

Mayhem ensues and KC unleashes his rage against the bar patrons. Eating a couple of them and killing or severely injuring the rest.

 **FLAHSBACK-CONT.-EXT. BAR (KC)**

KC exits bar and walks to large bridge in the area. He looks down at the water and then climbs up onto the railing. He dives gracefully into the water.

 **EXT. PARK-CONT**.

Flag stairs at Waller as she continues to watch their surroundings.

AMANDA WALLER  
He'd been chased out of Gotham by the Bat. Went searching for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it.

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. OCEAN-DAY (KC)**

KC swimming in unknown deep waters. Attacking fish.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
Someone took offense to him swimming in their waters.

A swarm of bubbles surrounds KC confusing him for a minute.

AQUAMAN appears from them, scowling with trident poised and ready.

The two have an underwater battle ending with Aquaman dragging KC down to the bottom and smashing his head against a large rock.

END OF FLASHBACK

 **FLASHBACK- EXT. GLASS SKYSCRAPER-DAY (SK)**

SLIPKNOT's mugshot appears.

Slipknot sits Indian style on smooth glass surface. Looking through sniper sight.

AMANDA WALLER (V.O.)  
Then we have Christopher Weiss, a.k.a. Slipknot. The man who can climb anything.

Camera pans out and shifts to show that Slipknot is sitting on a vertical building looking up.

Specialized thief/assassin. Often uses ropes to strangle his  
targets, but he's no stranger to weapons.

A helicopter is shown to be flying by. Slipknot shoots out a grappling hook. Hits the helicopter and begins propelling upward.

Climbing onto the leg, he swings himself up into the copter. Occupants are armed guards and caught by surprise. He throws his rope, tangling around three of their necks and yanks, breaking them. The pilot is unawares. He climbs over the crumpled bodies. Sees a briefcase handcuffed to one of the guard's wrists. Quickly, cuts off the wrist and grabs the case. Opens it to reveal beautiful diamond necklace.

He turns and throws himself from helicopter without a second thought. On the way down he shoots a crossbow arrow into tail propeller, sending the helicopter crashing.

As he falls he calmly shoots another grappling hook, shooting into the closest building. Using that to swing himself and slow his decent. Once slowed he uses another hook and pulls himself against another skyscraper. He then free climbs down the twenty stories as everyone else is watching the gathering smoke from the helicopter crash.

Walking in the other direction no one is the wiser.

When he turns the corner, however, a tall brunette woman in professional clothes punches him in the face knocking him out cold.

The woman's shirt cuffs rise up enough to reveal gold bands. She looks around to make sure no one has seen her as she fixes her shirt and eyes the unconscious man.

END OF FLASHBACK

 **EXT. PARK-CONT.**

Flag reads over the rest of the last file. The other files are stacked next to him. Waller sits calmly next to him serenely looking out over the park goers.

Snapping the file closed, he picks the others up and throws them down one by one as he lists them off.

RICK FLAG  
Guy who shoots people. Guy who burns people. Guy who climbs things. Kills people with  
boomerangs. He's a crocodile and he eats people. And she...she's just crazy.

AMANDA WALLER  
(looking amused)  
Well if you want to oversimplify...

RICK FLAG  
This is the team you want. The team you want me to train? To lead?

AMANDA WALLER  
Yes.

RICK FLAG  
(shaking head vehemently)  
No. No way. Not gonna happen. They are psychotic antisocial freaks. It  
makes no sense. Let me at the tier one units and I'll build you a team  
of pipe hitters who can do anything you dream up. I mean you need real  
soldiers. Not these scumbags.

AMANDA WALLER  
In WWII the U.S. Navy made a deal with the mafia to protect it's ships on the waterfront.

RICK FLAG  
This ain't WWII.

AMANDA WALLER  
It's WWIII.

RICK FLAG  
What are you really up to? I'm not falling for this altruistic bullshit?

AMANDA WALLER  
It's need to know and all you need to know is you work for me. You don't get paid to ask questions,  
you get paid to make things happen.  
(voice takes on steely quality)  
Now, make this happen.

RICK FLAG  
They warned me about you. My dumbass didn't believe the stories.

Waller smiles.

AMANDA WALLER  
(leaning in)  
Nobody ever does.

She gets off the bench and walks away, leaving Flag brooding over the shit storm he's found himself in.

 **INT. PENTAGON MEETING ROOM-DAY**

Room full of government big wigs including the two gentlemen that Waller had dinner with. Flag sits in chair against thewall, while Waller has seat at the big table.

DEXTER TOLLIVER  
What if Superman had decided to fly down, rip off the roof of the white  
house and grab the president of the United States right out of the oval office? Who would've stopped him?  
(beat)  
We've got contingency plans for nukes in North Korea, anthrax in  
our mail, florid in our water, but what happens if the next Superman  
becomes a terrorist? Amanda Waller, has a solution. Amanda.

Waller stands and heads to front of room, gaining it's attention.

AMANDA WALLER  
Samson leveled a building with a single push. Goliath, leveled entire cities. Camilla, queen of  
the Volsci, could run on water and chase down a horse. Until recently  
we've known these stories to be just that, stories. But now we find  
ourselves in existence with exceptional individuals, such as these. So how do we deal with them?  
In the past, they turned to worship to appease them. They bowed down in  
the hopes of mercy. But I must say, I am not one for kneeling. So, I ask again, how do _we_ deal with them?  
She gauges the room before she continues. I want to build a team of some very  
bad people who I think can do some good. Like fight the next war,  
defeat the next Superman.

Pulls pictures of prospective team members on board behind her.

GENERAL  
Not on my watch. You're not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name.

AMANDA WALLER  
General, we run them covertly. Non-attributed. Strictly need to know. If they get caught we throw  
them under the bus, or better yet, run the bus over them.

Some look taken aback by her blatant and easy talk of murder.

The next war will be fought with these meta-humans. Ours or theirs.  
We are not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them.

GENERAL  
You know we can't control these people.

AMANDA WALLER  
That's where you're wrong, general.

Switches screen to new image. Picture and specs for nanite bomb.

GENERAL  
What is that?

AMANDA WALLER  
This, general, is the most significant advancement in nanite-technology.

Room looks puzzled.

It's a bomb. Smaller then the tip of your finger.

STAFF MEMBER  
And what are you proposing exactly?

Waller smiles at the naivety. Flag looks around gauging the room.

AMANDA WALLER  
I'm _proposing_ we implant them at the base of the brain stem of the task force x members. They step even an inch out of line and pop.

Screen shows demonstration on dummy head being blown up.

STAFF MEMBER #2  
Kill them, just like that?

AMANDA WALLER  
Just like that.

GENERAL  
And if the public finds out we are not only releasing dangerous criminals but killing them when  
they fail to do the job?

AMANDA WALLER  
No one will find out.

GENERAL  
Humor me.

AMANDA WALLER  
A public service. Like you said, these are dangerous criminals. All wanted and arrested for multiple  
counts of murder. They are a danger to society, hell they are a danger  
to themselves. We claim they escaped and that the nanite was a safety measure, in case of such  
instances, to protect the common people. It would be an _altruistic_ action.

Waller eyes Flag on the last word. Remembering the conversation from the park.

The room is dead silent for a minute.

DEXTER TOLLIVER  
I move to authorize, Amanda Waller, to establish Task Force X under the ARGUS program.

Beat.

GENERAL  
Denied.

Waller stands stone still.

It's too dangerous. We're not at war yet.

AMANDA WALLER  
(retaking seat)  
And by the time we are it'll be too late.

Room is pensive.

 **INT. PENTAGON HALLWAY-DAY-CONT.**

Flag and Waller walk briskly down the hallway.

RICK FLAG  
I guess that's that.

AMANDA WALLER  
Not a chance, Flag. Pack your bag.

RICK FLAG  
Where're we going?

AMANDA WALLER  
Louisiana.

Flag looks resolved if not annoyed.

AMANDA WALLER  
And Flag?

RICK FLAG  
Yes, Ma'am?

AMANDA WALLER  
That other thing I asked you to check on?

Flag hands her file with a dark look.

RICK FLAG  
Not good, Ma'am.

Waller flips file open to reveal picture of dead bodies town apart. Blood splashed across room.

AMANDA WALLER  
Shit.

Snaps the folder shut and continues walking.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY STREET-NIGHT**

Dr. Moone walks down the street. Hood pulled up, arms hugging herself, jumping at ever passing car and figure.

Unintelligible WHISPERING can be heard.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
(muttering to herself and occasionally shaking her head)  
Stop it! I won't do it. I won't. I won't. You can't make me.

A passing couple stairs at her and quickly passes her.

June turns a corner and stops in front of the MIDWAY CITY MUSEUM.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
Here it is. But it's closed. We can't get in now.

ENCHANTRESS  
(whispering in June's mind)  
He calls to me. I will not be stopped. I'm so close.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
(balling her fists and hitting them against her head)  
You are not in control, I am. I am.

ENCHANTRESS  
For now...

June turns and stairs at her reflection in a store window.

She looks tired. Her hair is messy and oily, dirt is streaked down her face, dark circles surround her eyes. She's clearly losing the battle.

A faint image of the Enchantress appears over her shoulder and she stiffens. She watches it run loving hands down her head and body.

ENCHANTRESS  
You are so tired, June. Stop fighting me. Rest. Rest, my dear.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
So that you can use me to kill more people? No!

Enchantress yanks her hands away in frustration.

ENCHANTRESS  
For now you can fight me, but soon I will have my full strength. And I will be in control once more.

June and Enchantress lock eyes as she disappears in a puff of smoke and June's eyes glow, like hers for a second.

June gives one last look at the museum and turns down a side alley.

Not paying attention, she does not see the group of men until they are right in front of her. One steps out in front of her and she jumps in surprise.

THUG #1  
Hey girlie, no need to be scared. We ain't gonna hurt you.

His wolfish smile suggests otherwise.

THUG #2  
You're a pretty one. What do you say to me and you spending some time together.

He reaches for June's hand and starts pulling her towards him.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
No.  
(trying to yank her hand back but unable to)  
I don't want any trouble.

THUG #1  
What, you think you're too good for us? Stuck up, bitch.

June starting to panic now starts fighting back harder but another thug grabs her from behind while thug #2 gets in her face.

THUG #2  
Hey, it's okay, sexy, me and you, we're just gonna have some fun. Then you'll have some fun with my friends.

June starts thrashing.

DR. JUNE MOONE  
No! NO! NO! Somebody help me! Anybody! Please help!

As thug #2 shoves her against the wall and starts struggling to remove her clothing June WHISPERS.

Enchantress.

A wave runs through the alley. The thugs take a step back confused, having felt the change. They watch June. Fingers sprout from the other side of her wrist, as if a new dark hand is holding hers. They twist and as they do June's whole body is transformed into that of the Enchantress.

The three thugs start to back up some more.

THUG #1  
What the fuck are you lady?!

Enchantress turns her gaze towards them and smiles wickedly.

ENCHANTRESS  
Let's have some fun.

Her eyes glow brighter and she grabs the closet thug and pulls him to her lips. She drains the life out of him, as his friends watch and he SCREAMS. One thug turns and begins to run down the alley. Before he can reach the end, Enchantress tosses her first victim's body away and poofs away appearing in front of the one that tried to escape. She does the same to him.

When she finishes, she looks up to find the last thug cowering against a dumpster. She approaches him.

ENCHANTRESS  
You humans are all so weak. That has not changed in 2,000 years. She crouches in front of the terrified man.  
But I should thank you. You and your friends' sacrifices have made me strong once again.

THUG #3  
Please don't kill me.

ENCHANTRESS  
I thought we were just having fun.

She leans in capturing his mouth as he screams.

CAMERA PANS OUT OF ALLEY TO THE SOUND OF THE FINAL THUGS SCREAMS.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY MUSEUM-NIGHT**

A security guard makes a quick pass through an exhibit, his flashlight slowly scanning back and forth. He exists the room finding nothing odd.

Enchantress appears just as he leaves watching his form turn the corner and then listening to the soft thud of his boots go down the hallway. She turns to a large sculpted altar similar to the one she was found on. This alter is bare, however, no urn on top of it. She begins looking frantically. She turns finding broken pieces of temple art, pottery, jewelry, etc.

She reaches a glass cabinet and stops. Inside is a statue just like her's, but this one is in male form instead of female.

ENCHANTRESS  
Brother.

She reaches through the glass as if nothing was there and grabs the statue.

You will be free once more, just as I am, brother.

In a poof she's gone leaving no trace.

CAMERA BRIEFLY FLITS OVER A ROUNDED URN IN THE GLASS CASE NEXT TO WHERE THE URN HAD BEEN.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY STATION BATHROOM-NIGHT**

A man in a well dressed suit washes his hands. He glances up into the mirror and stops. Staring at him is the Enchantress. A feral creature, surrounded by smoke, with glowing eyes.

She smiles wickedly at him and before he can react she grabs his head through the mirror and smashes it against it. Before he can hit the ground she flies through the mirror grabbing him and cradles him to her chest. She pulls out the statue and breaks it. Watching as the black smoke fills the man's eyes, nose, and mouth just as it did June's.

The Enchantress knows it's worked when the man opens his eyes and they glow faintly, just like her's.

He is confused and weak.

ENCHANTRESS  
Brother, I have freed you.

INCUBUS  
Where are we?

ENCHANTRESS  
The same world, but only much much later.

INCUBUS  
How?

ENCHANTRESS  
The humans betrayed us.

INCUBUS  
But they worshiped us. We were gods to them.

ENCHANTRESS  
They are ungrateful. They have betrayed us. They entombed us. They stole my heart. They have forgotten  
us. But I will make sure they never forget us again.

INCUBUS  
How, sweet sister?

ENCHANTRESS  
(smiling and lovingly petting Incubus's head)  
They worship their machines. So I will build them a machine to worship. One they could never  
imagine. It will grind their cities to dust and bring them to their knees.

INCUBUS  
We are so weak now. Without your heart you are weak.

ENCHANTRESS  
Fear not dear brother. You will feed and grow strong and until I have my heart back we shall share your power.

Incubus looks up at his sister adoringly and nods.

ENCHANTRESS  
Go. I have brought you to a place where the humans amass. Go and feed  
and then return to me, so we can begin.

INCUBUS disappears from Enchantress's grasp in a puff of smoke. She gets up and walks to the mirror smiling.

None of this would have been possible without you, Dr. Moone, thank you.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY STATION-SUBWAY-CONT.**

Incubus walks down the platform full of people in his new meat suit.

Still weak he stumbles. On his knees, a concerned POLICEMAN reaches towards him.

POLICEMAN  
Hey buddy, you alright?

No response.

Sir?

Incubus looks up at the man. The police officer is startled by his glowing eyes. Before he can do anything, Incubus lunges. Grabbing his face he begins to suck him dry. Other travelers bear witness and begin to scream and run. Incubus grabs those that pass by and drains them in the same manner.

Another officer arrives and begins to fire on him. Incubus flings the bullets away with just a flick of is hand and then teleports himself to behind the officer breaking his neck. Incubus eyes the scurrying humans hungrily licking his lips.

 **EXT. BELLE REVE TARMAC-DAY**

Griggs and his men await the occupants of the just landed government plane.

Waller and Flag exist the plane and meet the head guard. Griggs, closes the gap and extends his hand to Flag.

GRIGGS  
Welcome to Belle Reve Special Security Barracks.

Flag ignores him and inclines his head towards Waller.

RICK FLAG  
Kiss her ass. She's the one in charge.

Griggs quickly switches targets.

GRIGGS  
Welcome, Ma'am. We are here to assist you in any way possible.

Waller ignores him as well.

AMANDA WALLER  
Where are they?

 **INT. BELLE REVE PRISON-CAFETERIA-DAY**

Large square room. Five tables set up around room. Only thing besides tables is a small window where trays are slid down, so there is no physical contact with inmates. At least fifty feet above eating area is metal catwalk the guards use to patrol. There, Griggs stands watch along with other well armed guards.

KC sits at table in corner alone savagely eating.

Slipknot also sits by himself, but at a table next to the others. He eats silently and analyzes the room, thinking of a way to climb out and escape.

Harley Quinn hums to herself as she plays with her food, sitting with Cpt. Boomerang.

A tray slides down and is collected by Deadshot who eyes it warily and with disgust.

GRIGGS  
Problem, Lawton? Our fine cuisine not up to your standards.

Griggs calls out from above.

Deadshot looks up at him.

DEADSHOT  
What's this?

GRIGGS  
That is loaf.

DEADSHOT  
Loaf.

GRIGGS  
It's gotta lil bit of spaghetti in there, toe nails, rat shit. Everything a growing fella like you needs.

Deadshot just eyes him and takes his seat near Harley.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Hey, if you don't want it mate I'll take it.

Boomer reaches over to grab Deadshot's tray. Deadshot grabs his hand roughly and twists until he hears bones crack and let's go. Boomer snatches his hand back.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Owe, Christ mate. That hurt.

DEADSHOT  
Do. not. touch. my. food.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Yeah, I got it. Touchy, touchy, touchy.

Waller and Flag enter the catwalk area. The inmates eye them, but do not acknowledge them.

Harley who had been sitting in her own little world, making what looks like a Joker figure out of her loaf, laughs hysterically to herself. Both men eye her and she looks up like she's just noticed them.

HARLEY QUINN  
What?

Both men just shrug and eat.

CAMERA PANS UP TO GUARDS.

RICK FLAG  
Where's the fireball?

GRIGGS  
Wouldn't come out of his hidey hole. He don't come out, he don't eat.

C.O. #2  
We'll have to strap him down.

Flag eyes them, but doesn't interject.

GRIGGS  
Wouldn't be the first time. Won't be the last.

Griggs' phone beeps. He pulls it out to check it. Flag gets a view of his lock screen. A selfie of him and Harley. Harley is strapped into a chair with a feeding tube shoved up her nose, in obvious discomfort.

RICK FLAG  
You are one sick son of a bitch.

GRIGGS  
That's what my momma tells me.

Waller eyes the squad calculatingly.

 **EXT. BELLE REVE-DAY**

A shooting range is set up with five metal targets. A table has numerous weapons spread across it: sub-machine guns, rifles, pistols, and stacks of loaded magazines for each weapon.

Guards surround the area as Deadshot is brought in, chained hands to ankles.

Flag and Waller wait impatiently.

RICK FLAG  
Unlock him.

A very concerned looking Griggs speaks.

GRIGGS  
You know what this man can do?  
(gestures to Lawton)

RICK FLAG  
I'm here to find out. Lose the restraints.

Reluctantly, Griggs, gives his men the go ahead. And they begin unlocking him.

DEADSHOT  
So, what is this? Cheerleading tryouts?

Deadshot eyes the table both warily and hungrily. It's been months since he's touched a weapon.

RICK FLAG  
Let's see what you can do. They say you've never missed a shot. Prove it.

Lawton eyes the guns again and picks one up carefully. Holding it up in full view of the guards, reveling in the growing unease. He slides a mag into the gun. He tests the weight appreciatively. He cocks it, loading it.

RICK FLAG  
You got one in the chamber. What now?

Deadshot instantly, but slowly, turns and points the gun at Griggs. The guards react immediately, raising their guns.

RICK FLAG  
Everyone calm down. I'd like to end the day with same number of holes I had when it started.

Guards keep their guns up.

AIMES  
(gun to Deadshot's head)  
Give me the word boss, I'll drop him.

RICK FLAG  
Griggs, tell your men to stand down.

Deadshot cockily mouths STAND DOWN at Griggs.

GRIGGS  
Stand down! Colonel, for the record this is exactly what I was concerned about!

DEADSHOT  
What's for dinner?

GRIGGS  
AIMES, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him and I want you to go clear my browser history.

DEADSHOT  
The firing pin's filed down, right? Or the mag's fulla dummy rounds? Bet I pull the trigger and nothing  
happens. The real question here is, can I be trusted?

AMANDA WALLER  
You're exactly right. Why would we put a loaded gun in the hands of an  
infamous hitman? Pull the trigger. Let's find out. Empty it.

GRIGGS  
Don't empty nothin'. You don't even know this lady. I've known you like  
nine months. Remember I brought you that cookie. That was a real cookie.

Before he finishes speaking, Lawton, lifts the gun up slightly and shoots the gun. BAAM. The shot echoes across the range.

Deadshot stands stunned for a moment, holding the gun like it was a foreign object. He brings the gun to his face smelling the smoke in wonder. Like an addict finally getting his fix.

DEADSHOT  
Ya'll jokers must be crazy.

Deadshot steps up to the table and takes aim.

With practiced ease, Deadshot grabs weapon after weapon, feeding mags, sending rounds down range. Every shot hits exactly the same spot on each of the targets until he burns a bright red hole through each of them.

Flag watches reluctantly impressed. Waller just smiles.

Deadshot shoots his final bullet and puts the gun down. Turning to the two new comers he gets in Flag's face.

DEADSHOT  
Now you know what you're buying, here's what it'll cost. First, I want out of here. Second, I want  
full custody of my daughter. And her mom can have like supervised visits, but her stank-ass  
boyfriend, Darnel, can't come.

RICK FLAG  
(nods)  
Darnel's out.

DEADSHOT  
He's out. Third, ya'll gonna pay for my daughters whole education. Best schools. And I want her to go to college. Like Harvard or Yale.

RICK FLAG  
Ivy league.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, ivy league. Yeah, one of them big joints. And if she can't cut it and her grades start dropping I  
want you to white people that shit. You know how you people do.

RICK FLAG  
Oh yeah.

DEADSHOT  
Now that's my price but I'm concerned because I don't see nobody writing shit down.

RICK FLAG  
Look around, pal. You're in no position to be making demands.

DEADSHOT  
Oh sorry, that's my bad. You thought I was talking to you. Nah man, I'm not talking to you, errand boy.  
(turning to Waller)  
I'm talking to your boss.

The guards begin cuffing him and taking him away.

That's my price.

When Waller and Flag are alone, Flag studies the targets once again.

RICK FLAG  
Guy can shoot, I'll give him that.

AMANDA WALLER  
Wait til you see the rest of them.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE KILLER CROC'S CELL-DAY**

Flag had been watching KC for awhile. He's doing push-ups.

Not stopping or slowing, he just keeps chugging along.

KILLER CROC  
I can smell you.

KC finally stops and shoots up walking towards Flag at the ground level entrance to his cell. KC is surprised when Flag doesn't flinch back.

KILLER CROC  
Ain't you scared?

Flag gives him a measured look, that says he's seen worse.

RICK FLAG  
There a reason I should be?

KC gives him a considering look.

Why'd they put you down here?

KILLER CROC  
I asked.

He states and then turns away, diving into the water of his cell. Flag continues to stare after him.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE EL DIABLO'S CELL-DAY**

Flag stands outside Diablo's cell watching the video of the prison massacre again. The inmates and guards screams can be heard by everyone in the room. Even reaching into Diablo's cell, as he hangs his head in shame.

Waller stands beside him.

RICK FLAG  
Why didn't they execute this guy?

AMANDA WALLER  
A precaution.

RICK FLAG  
For what?

Waller doesn't answer just glares.

Taking the device from him, Waller turns away from him and towards the cell.

Griggs smiles behind them at Flag's non-verbal reprimand. She begins playing the video again and holds it up to the window so Diablo can see it.

EL DIABLO  
That ain't me.

AMANDA WALLER  
Sure, as hell looks like you.

EL DIABLO  
(shakes head)  
No. That guys dead. You won't find whatever you came for.

Waller looks frustrated. Flag taps her arm and indicates for her to slide over and give him a shot.

RICK FLAG  
You wanna die in here? You do as she says, you got a real shot at walking the block again, having a  
cold beer, a nice meal... a woman.

EL DIABLO  
You ain't the first to ask. You won't be the last. I'm not a weapon, I'm a man. And I'll die in peace before I raise my fists again.

RICK FLAG  
And if the world burns while you could've done something to stop it?

EL DIABLO  
(turning his back on them)  
Let it. I'm where I deserve.

Flag straightens giving up. He turns to Waller, frustration evident on both of them.

 **INT. BELLE REVE HALLWAY-CONT.**

Flag and Waller exist the cell block Diablo's being held in.

Walking down hallway.

RICK FLAG  
You're gangbanger's a hippy.

AMANDA WALLER  
Not for long. Everyone's got something to loose or something they want.

RICK FLAG  
Maybe we should leave this one alone, let him wallow in his guilt. For God's sake, Waller, the man  
doesn't want to kill. We should be throwing him a party, not trying to turn him back into a killer.

AMANDA WALLER  
Man's still a killer, even if he's forgotten. We're just going to jog his memory.

Waller watches out of the corner of her eye as Flag tenses his jaw angrily. Stopping, they turn towards each other.

Have you forgotten our objective, Colonel? You seem to have lost sight of the big picture. let me  
bring it into focus. These are killers. Bad men who have done very  
bad things. Now they are going to do those bad things for the United States Government. They do not get  
a choice in the matter.

RICK FLAG  
You mean for you. They'll kill for you.

AMANDA WALLER  
For all intents and purposes I am the U.S. Government.

Flag looks conflicted but nods.

Don't make me have to remind you again.

RICK FLAG  
Understood, Ma'am.

They resume their walk. Waller breaks the silence.

AMANDA WALLER  
What's s _he_ doing here?

RICK FLAG  
Insurance. You want me to lead these bastards I need someone I can trust. Someone I know has my back.

AMANDA WALLER  
Fair enough.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-HARLEY QUINN'S CELL-DAY**

Waller walks through the door and onto the catwalk that borders the room Harley's cell is in. Waller watches her as Harley sits in the corner of her cell.

She's crouched down and rocking back and forth playing with her hair. Every now and then she laughs to herself and Waller can just make out the words 'OH PUDDIN' occasionally. Waller stops infront of the large windows of the room, giving her a halo effect.

The shadow catches Harley's attention. She looks up to see the woman surrounded by fiery light. Harley stands and crosses her cell to the wall nearest Waller looking up at her in awe.

HARLEY QUINN  
Are you the devil?

AMANDA WALLER  
(looks stoically down at her)  
Maybe.

Harley giggles and plays girlishly with her hair.

 **INT. PENTHOUSE ROOM-DAY**

The room is lavishly finished, but dark with curtains pulled haphazardly over the windows.

The Joker lies in the middle of a ring of weapons. Rows and rows placed in a circle around him. He reaches out for a knife in the innermost circle closest to him and runs his finger against the blade testing its sharpness. His finger bleeds slightly. He then runs the blade lightly across his throat. When he brings it from one side to the other he pocks the point of it into the side of his neck, pushing against the skin.

Abruptly he throws it across the room, where it lands in a painting. Directly between the eyes of a childish almost abstract painting of Harley. When Frost enters he sits up abruptly pulling a gun. Relaxing but not lowering it when he sees who it is.

JOKER  
Where?

FROST  
It's complex. This is not just her. Everybody's disappearing. There's a new law where if you're a bad enough bad guy they stamp terrorist  
on your jacket and send you to this swamp in Louisiana. Black site.  
That's where she is. So, what are we doing?

JOKER  
Bring the car around. We're going for a drive.

The Joker falls back laughing manically.

 **INT. BELLE REVE SECURITY ROOM-DAY**

CAMERA FACES THE BACK OF A PETITE WOMAN, WATCHING THE WALL OF SECURITY MONITORS.

CAMERA BREAKS TO WOMAN'S EYES. WATCHING AS THEY SHIFT FROM ONE CAMERA TO THE NEXT.

Her eyes still and the camera focuses in on the camera she watches with Waller as she observes Harley. She then eyes another camera and sees a man, Slipknot, whose used his sheets to make interlacing lines across his cell. Keeping away from the walls and floors of the room.

The last camera she checks is a man, Boomer, continuously running into his cell door. Alternating, using his shoulder to try and break down the steel door and attempting to kick it down.

Rolling her eyes at the idiocy, she hears the door open behind her and someone enter the room.

Flag joins the woman watching the monitors standing shoulder to shoulder.

CAMERA WIDE SHOT ON BACK OF TWO OBSERVERS.

CAMERA PANS AROUND BRINGING THE WOMAN INTO FULL VIEW, REVEALING HER TO BE KATANA.

RICK FLAG  
Thanks for coming.

Katana only points to the monitor with Boomer on it.

RICK FLAG  
I know. Crack team we've assembled here.

AMANDA WALLER  
Wait til you see what he can do with a boomerang.

Waller's voice comes from behind the two figures. Neither showing the least bit of surprise at her silent entrance.

Flag still seems less than convinced.

Katana and Waller exchange a tense glance.

AMANDA WALLER  
I'm happy you could join us. Your unique skills are always an asset.

KATANA  
(Japanese/subtitled)  
You are still a bitch.

Waller's eyes narrow. Unclear on whether she understood or just suspects what she said. Waller's phone rings and she signals to Flag to follow.

 **INT. BELLE REVE- PRIVATE ROOM-CONT.**

Waller sits in front of a computer screen on conference call with gvt. officials. Flag sits off to the side out of view.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
Last night a meta-human attacked a Midway city subway station. It killed at least thirty people. We  
then received intelligence that a second one had been located in the upper levels of the station. It  
didn't attack, but apparently started to build some sort of  
device. Displaying inhuman powers.

DEXTER TOLLIVER  
Are they working together?

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
As far as we can tell, yes. They also exhibit similar...powers.

A video of the station incidents is displayed. Amanda controls her expression, but Flag's eyes widen in recognition.

DEXTER TOLLIVER  
What have we tried to stop them?

GVT. OFFICIAL  
Midway city police officers were sent in force and were completely ineffective. Reports vary. Right  
now deaths can't be confirmed. Then the coast guard was sent in. They  
didn't even make it to the station. They reported encountering alien  
like creatures in the the five mile radius surrounding the station.

AMANDA WALLER  
I'm assuming you're sending the army next.

GENERAL  
They're scheduled to be deployed within the hour.

AMANDA WALLER  
And if that doesn't go according to plan?

General just eyes her annoyed.

AMANDA WALLER  
General, I'd like to remind you that there is a contingency plan for dealing with meta-humans like  
these.

GENERAL  
We are not there yet, Amanda. Let the army have it's chance.

Waller purses her lips.

VICE ADMIRAL OLSEN  
Now that everyone's been apprised of the situation, we'll send out hourly updates.

Waller ends the conference call and smiles turning to Flag.

RICK FLAG  
What's gotten into you? We didn't get the go ahead.

AMANDA WALLER  
No, we didn't. But warzones are messy places, whose going to notice  
a small infantry sent to retrieve a small parcel in all that chaos.

RICK FLAG  
Retrieve what?

Waller tosses him a file. Flag opens it, studying it and makes eye contact with her over it.

RICK FLAG  
When do we head out?

AMANDA WALLER  
Tomorrow morning.  
(Flag cocks an eyebrow questioningly)  
More time for things to stew. The more confusion the better. Can we  
trust your seals to keep things quiet?

RICK FLAG  
They know their jobs.

Waller folds her hands under her chin.

AMANDA WALLER  
Good.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND CASINO-NIGHT**

Griggs sits at a blackjack table in a sketchy underground casino filled with unsavory types. A woman on his arm.

GRIGGS  
Lester! Lester! Hit me one more time.

The dealer hits him.

(Slams hand down on table)  
Common man? You gotta call upstairs and tell them to float me another 10K.

Two muscled goons walk up behind him and grab his neck roughly.

Hey! Ow!

GOON #1  
Boss wants to see you.

GRIGGS  
You know who I am?

Goon #1 tazers Griggs and both men begin dragging him roughly away.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND CASINO-KITCHEN-CONT.**

Griggs is roughly thrown into a metal chair. The two goons flank him.

Workers in kitchen continue on as if nothing is happening. Griggs turns around to the worker loudly chopping meat menacingly.

GRIGGS  
Good job, man. You're killin' it.

The boss enters then.

Common man why am I here? Alright. yeah, I'm down, I get it. I've had  
a run of bad decks. Not my fault, alright.

BOSS  
Dude, this is real. I had to stop these guys from burning down your  
house with your kids in it. But you're in luck.

Griggs finally looks concerned.

GRIGGS  
Maybe. Why do you think so?

Frost enters, Griggs watches him unsure of who this new comer is and grows even more apprehensive. Frost crosses to a table and places down a suitcase. He opens it to reveal stacks of money and hands one to one of the boss's men.

Griggs turns in his chair to face him.

GRIGGS  
Yo slick, what's up? Griggs. You are?

FROST  
You might want to keep your mouth shut.

GRIGGS  
Can I go man? What the hell is goin' on? This is crazy.

The Joker walks up unseen behind him. And places his hand on Griggs' shoulders. Griggs stiffens in surprise.

JOKER  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. All of the chit chat's gonna get yah hurt.

Joker runs his hands on his shoulders territorially.

GRIGGS  
Oh my God.

The Joker comes around to face him and Griggs finally understands how deep in shit he is.

JOKER  
Mmmm.

Joker holds out his ring for Griggs to kiss, he does so partially confused, mostly scared.

The joker smiles and sits in Grigg's lap running his hands over him again, reveling in the fact that he's making him uncomfortable.

JOKER  
I could tell you meant that. You're gonna be my friend.

Griggs looks at him with a pained smile.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION- NIGHT**

Incubus makes his way across the station floor. It is littered with dead bodies. He steps across debris and blood without a second thought.

Along the walls of the station are still forms. He walks toward the raised platform just below two sets of stairs of the station where his sister stands building some sort of device with her powers. Two of the same forms flank the platform, standing guard for the Enchantress.

Incubus stops in front of them. Half human, half deformed monstrosities. They are covered in a black goo like substance, and any skin that can be seen is pale with black veins running under.

Behind him the doors of the station burst open as more creatures arrive carrying fighting victims between them.

This gains Enchantress's attention. She turns and joins her brother at the base of the platform, stepping slightly in front of him. Incubus stands arms crossed with a passive look.

The first two drop a victim in front of her. He is dressed in a military uniform. She looks down on him with a sneer at his poor attempts to break free.

ENCHANTRESS  
You are all so weak, but I will make you strong.

The soldier struggles against Enchantress's drones without any luck. She pulls the soldier to her without warning.

ENCHANTRESS  
It will only hurt if you refuse to embrace the light.

The soldier continues to fight her.

(with a sick smile)  
As you wish.

The Enchantress leans all the way in and captures his mouth with her own. The soldiers in line behind still slightly in stunned confusion. The soldier lets out a guttural scream as he is transformed into one of the Enchantress's drones.

Incubus's eyes flair brighter. Fear sweeps through the watching soldiers.

When the black goo has covered his face partially the Enchantress ends the embrace. The soldier turned drone stands up straight. One eye covered in the black sludge, the other still human but dead.

With a flick of her wrist the drone turns and marches across the station and back out the door.

ENCHANTRESS  
(smiling)  
Next!

She laughs as the soldiers previously frozen in shock renew their efforts for freedom with fervor. Incubus smiles behind her.

 **INT. BELLE REVE HALLWAY- DAY**

Griggs and his men stand in a main hallway that leads out to the cell blocks. Sirens and alarms going off around them.

GRIGGS  
Saddle up boys! Time to round up the crazies! Be careful these fuckers bite.

One man holds open the door and a rush of them go through.

 **INT. CONT.-HARLEY QUINN'S CELL**

Harley crouches in a corner hastily pulling something from her mouth as five armed guards enter. As they yell commands at her she turns on her knees, hands raised.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey! I'm cooperating, alright! Look, it's me being cool. Harmless, see?

GRIGGS  
Take her!

As the first guard reaches for her she grabs his arm and pulls him forward and off balance. She stabs him in the neck, the vulnerable spot between his helmet and vest. Quickly turning to face the other guards she dances out of the way as one shoots, a tazer at her.

Doing a handstand towards the now unprepared guard, she wraps her legs around his neck and pulls herself up reaching under his face mask to cut into him.

GRIGGS  
Do not fire that goddamn weapon!

Guards in cell take aim and shoot three tazers at her. The shocks bringing her down as she convulses uncontrollably.

 **INT. CONT.-DEADSHOT'S CELL**

Deadshot stands in the middle of his cell fists raised in a fighting stance. He can hear the guards gathering outside his cell.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah! Open the door! Let's go!

Door opens and line of guards file in and just overwhelm him. He attempts to beat them back with his fists, only ends up splitting his knuckles and blooding them on shields.

 **INT. CONT.-OUTSIDE DIABLO'S CELL**

Five guards stand outside weapons ready and raised. Diablo pays them no notice. One guard walks up to the panel outside Diablo's cell and presses the big red button. His cell immediately begins to fill with water and when it reaches a certain height bursts open. Diablo is thrown out in front of the ready guards with a gush of water. Before he can gain his bearings one guard simply takes aim and shoots a tranquilizer into him. He steps back looks at the other guards shrugs his shoulders and puts another one into him for good measure.

 **INT. CONT.-KILLER CROC'S CELL**

Guards walk on gang planks in KC swampy cell trying to avoid the murky water below.

GRIGGS  
Where you at?

KC bursts out of the water and pulls an unsuspecting guard in, breaking his neck. While distracted the guards put four rounds of tranquilizers in him, twice the size of what was put into Diablo.

GRIGGS  
Was that the new guy?

 **INT. CONT.-SLIPKNOT'S CELL HALLWAY**

Group of guards brace themselves as one opens the door to Slipknot's cell, revealing it to be seemingly empty.

The first guard leans in to get a better look. Slipknot swings down from above the door and kicks him in the chest sending him flying back into the wall. As the second guard takes aim at him he uses his ripped sheets to tangle his arm and twist, forcing him to drop his weapon. Flipping him around he uses his make shift weapon as a noose, forcing the guard into becoming his human shield.

As he backs his way to the door behind him. Another guard opens the door behind Slipknot, who is unawares, and tazers him.

 **INT. CONT.-BOOMERANG'S CELL HALLWAY**

The guards stand outside the cell bordering the door, leaving a space down the middle.

They listen as Boomer bangs against the door repeatedly, each time taking a moment to back up to the other side of the cell to get a running start.

BOOMERANG  
(from inside cell)  
Let me out! Let me out! I want outta here you bastards! Argh!  
Common! Common!

The guard to the right of the door counts off carefully as the guard to the left leans in and grabs the door handle. When the guard signals, he opens the door and they all watch Boomer fly down the middle of them. Unable to stop his momentum he slams into the wall across from his cell and knocks himself out cold.

 **INT CONT.-HALLWAY.**

Harley is strapped into a rolling chair being brought over to a group of medical professionals surrounded by equipment.

Harley's smiling widely until she sees the set up.

HARLEY QUINN  
What is that?! What is that?!

The soldier pushing her stops her right in front of them and one of the medical team makes their way towards her.

Who are you?! I don't know you? Who are you? Hey, I'm talking to you?

They ignore her and inject her with something. Harley screams in pain.

DOCTOR #1  
Injection successful.

DOCTOR #2  
Location verified.

 **INT. CONT.**

Deadshot is strapped down in the same manner as Harley and brought to the same doctors.

DEADSHOT  
Anybody who touches me is dead. Anybody who- Owe.

The threat made far less intimidating by the fact that he can't even move his chin.

DOCTOR #1  
Injection successful.

Female doctor leans over Deadshot.

DEADSHOT  
Lady? Hi, miss? Lady?

DOCTOR #2  
(ignoring him)  
Location verified.

DEADSHOT  
Oh, you deaf. You one of them deaf hoes.

A soldier rolls Deadshot away.

 **INT. CONT.**

See each squad member in turn receive an injection.

 **EXT. CONT.- BELLE REVE**

The line of chairs with convicts in them is being pushed down the exterior field of the prison.

Griggs spots Harley and runs over quickly.

GRIGGS  
Listen, you're being transferred. I don't know where you're going.  
(covertly handing her a cell phone)  
It's from Mr. J. You gonna tell him I took care of you?

HARLEY QUINN  
(smiling)  
You are so screwed.

GRIGGS  
What do you mean by that? Harley, what do you mean by that?  
(she laughs in response)  
Harley!

Griggs yells after her in a panic as she's rolled away.

 **EXT. VAN CRISS LABORATORIES-DAY**

A white van pulls up to a guard booth and rolls down window.

FROST  
Hey, I have a delivery. I have a gift basket for Dr. Van Criss.

SECURITY GUARD  
You're not on the access list, I can't let you in. Sorry.

FROST  
Cool if I leave it with you? I'm way behind today.

SECURITY GUARD  
Yeah, sure.

The security guard takes the basket and barely seconds later there's a small explosion in the guard booth killing him. The van drives up to the doors of the lab where the joker jumps out the back of the van.

 **INT. VAN CRISS LABS-CONT.**

Joker's goons shoot up the lab, killing anyone they see and tossing experiments and equipment at will.

Joker and Frost head to a securely sealed room that contains one lone scientist, DR. VAN CRISS.

FROST  
Open up.

Dr. Van Criss stands there in fear making no move to do as commanded. Frost raises a gun and begins to shoot the bulletproof glass. When he puts six rounds in it Joker walks up and places a tablet against the window, showing a live stream video of a terrified woman bound and being held at knife point.

Dr. Van Criss's eyes widen in recognition.

MRS. VAN CRISS (V.O.)  
Please, do whatever they say. Do whatever they say. Just do it.

Dr. Van Criss opens the door and lets the two men in. The Joker walks in menacingly and picks up the same tool that we had just seen used to implant the trackers into the squad.

JOKER  
Hmmm, this looks neat.

He grabs the Dr. and then injects him causing the man to scream.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION- DAY**

Enchantress stands at the vortex of swirling lights and smoke, arms raised and power flowing from her hands. Incubus approaches her from behind.

INCUBUS  
Sister, how does the weapon progress?

Without stopping her efforts.

ENCHANTRESS  
(frustrated)  
Slow. Even while I share your power, I am still weak without my heart. But it shall be done before  
the days end. And with it we shall bring a reckoning.

INCUBUS  
Is the weapon truly needed? You have created our army. We can take  
back what was taken from us. We can conquer the world.

ENCHANTRESS  
I do not wish to merely conquer it, brother. I will grind it into our  
dreams. It shall be remade in our image and we will reign as the gods we were born to be. And the humans  
shall never be able to cast us away again.

With a grunt of effort, a surge of power comes forth from Enchantress and into her weapon.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY AIRPORT- DAY**

Army base set up on airport tarmac. Midway city can be seen in distance. Smoke and crumbling buildings are visible signs of its destruction.

A helicopter lands on the tarmac. Waller, Flag, and Katana exist it. Waller diverts away to a field tent, while Flag and Katana continue on towards a group of Navy Seals.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
(saluting Flag)  
Sir.

RICK FLAG  
Relax.

Flag extends his hand to the other soldier, GQ, embraces it with an equally strong grip.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Sir, can you give me a heads up on what my guys are walking into? We've been hearing some really crazy shit.

RICK FLAG  
It's not our concern. We are retrieval only, we are not to engage if possible.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
And if it's not possible.

Flag just gives him a hard look and turns.

RICK FLAG  
(mumbling)  
Those assholes here yet?

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Yeah, they just arrived.

RICK FLAG  
(addressing the soldiers directly)  
Boys, you've all been appraised on our guests. It's show of force time. Any of them make a wrong  
move, you fill'em full of lead.

CUT TO SQUAD LINED UP OUTSIDE OF AIRCRAFT, STILL STRAPPED TO CHAIRS.

The soldiers eye the prisoners warily. KC is rolled out last.

SOLDIER #2  
What the hell is that?

RICK FLAG  
Your new teammate. Unlock 'em. The guards slowly unlock them.

Harley and Deadshot the first to be freed stretch languidly.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hi, boys. Harley Quinn, how do you do?

The men just stare blankly at her.

Diablo and Slipknot are freed as well, rubbing their sore wrists.

Two soldiers warily unlock KC.

KILLER CROC  
Thanks.

The men look shocked, nodding dumbly and stepping back.

Lull while the squad and the seals size each other up.

HARLEY QUINN  
Huh? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, it's the voices.  
(beat)  
I'm kidding! Jeez!  
(said with a wave of her hand)  
That's not what they really said.

The men shift uncomfortably, Flag looks unamused.

The last guard goes to unlock Boomer. The moment he's free, he jumps up and punches the guard in the face. He is quickly suppressed by the other soldiers and guards. Flag has him pushed up roughly against a nearby SUV.

RICK FLAG  
Calm down.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Hey, what's this? One second I'm having a bit of supper with me ma and the next thing some red blur  
hits me outta nowhere and I'm shoved in a cage.

RICK FLAG  
Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
(completely outraged)  
I was not.

RICK FLAG  
Get your ass back in line.

Flag passes up the line of convicts. Stopping when Deadshot breaks the silence.

DEADSHOT  
Hey, Flag? You gonna tell us what's up? I mean, you got all your G.I.  
Joe's here strapped to the hilt with some firepower. Something exciting going down, Flag? My real  
question is though, what's it gotta do with, what I can only assume  
is, numbers one through six of the FBI's most wanted list?

Waller joins them quietly, standing in the back letting Flag take control, observing the interactions.

RICK FLAG  
In your necks, the injection you got, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain. It's also  
as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to  
escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, you die.

HARLEY QUINN  
(raising her hand)  
I've been known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you.

At his hard look, she adds as an afterthought,

Sir.

Flag rolls his eyes.

RICK FLAG  
Here's the deal. You're going some place very bad to do something that'll probably get you killed.  
Until that happens, you're my problem, and I got a real short fuse when it comes to dealing with problems.  
By the way, if you refuse to go on this mission, guess what?  
You die.

DEADSHOT  
So, was that like, ah, a pep talk?

RICK FLAG  
Yeah, that was a pep talk.  
(pointing off)  
There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten.

DEADSHOT  
You might want to work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?

RICK FLAG  
Yeah.

DEADSHOT  
He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle, bitch. Study.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY AIRPORT- CONT.**

Harley runs up to a large case and lifts the lid excitedly. Inside are her things: outfits, weapons, ect. She SQUEALS with joy.

Camera pans out to show the other squad members doing the same, only more reservedly.

Deadshot picks up his riffle.

Slipknot grabs grablinking hooks and rope.

KC and Diablo simply change their clothes.

Boomer plays with some of his boomerangs and sneaks a pink unicorn into his jacket right after giving it a little peck.

Deadshot stares at his mask. Harley notices.

HARLEY QUINN  
Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?

DEADSHOT  
Nah. Every time I put this on somebody dies.

HARLEY QUINN  
(smiling)  
And?

DEADSHOT  
I like putting it on.

HARLEY QUINN  
Good. Somethin' tells me a whole lot of people are about to die.

SLIPKNOT  
Yeah, us.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Speak for yourself, mate.  
(Standing next to Diablo)  
Hey, what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?

KC laughs quietly.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey, if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be real classy.

DEADSHOT  
You might want to leave pyro alone. If he wanted too he could torch  
this whole place. Ain't that right, ese?

Slipknot gives him an appraising look.

DIABLO  
You got nothing to worry about from me.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY AIRPORT- CONT.**

Waller and Flag stand in front of the newly armed squad. Waller taking center stage this time.

AMANDA WALLER  
For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda  
Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway city. I want you to enter the city and retrieve HVA-1  
and bring it to me.

Boomer cracks a beer and starts drinking it nonchalantly.

DEADSHOT  
Hold up. For those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVA-1?

AMANDA WALLER  
Highly Valued Acquisition. The only thing that matters in this city. The thing you can kill anyone to  
get. Complete the mission you get time off your prison sentences, fail the mission and you die. If  
anything happens to Colonel Flag I kill every single one of you.  
Remember, I'm watching. I see everything.

RICK FLAG  
There's your pep talk.

DEADSHOT  
Compared to your shit, she killed it. So that's it? What, we some kind of Suicide Squad.

AMANDA WALLER  
I'll notify your next of kin.

In the next moment Harley raises her hand, reaching up so she's on her tippy toes and making ooohing noises to catch people's attention.

AMANDA WALLER  
Yes, Ms. Quinn?

HARLEY QUINN  
Okay, so you're like telling us we'll probably be going to our deaths, right? And if we don't go  
your kill us anyway. So, if we die either way what's in it for us? I  
mean time off triple life sentences isn't gonna do us much good if were corpses, ya know.

KILLER CROC  
Girly's gotta point.

AMANDA WALLER  
Do as I say and there's a chance you survive. You screw with me your dead on the spot.

The squad still doesn't look convinced.

RICK FLAG  
You come with me, you're betting on yourselves.

A gleam enters their eyes and most of them smirk. They are survivors. They know how to keep themselves alive.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY AIRPORT- CHINOOK- CONT.**

The squad and the seals are strapped into the chinook and begin taking off.

Katana sits next to Flag in a relaxed position, her sword out and tapping against a metal railing, making a pinging sound each time.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey, do we get snacks on this flight?

SLIPKNOT  
What's with the ninja?

HARLEY QUINN  
She's not a ninja, she's a samurai.

Flag and Katana watch the exchange not interjecting.

SLIPKNOT  
What's the difference?

HARLEY QUINN  
Besides nationality,  
(shrugs indifferently)  
honor.

Harley and Katana give each other a steady look.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
And that's important because...

DEADSHOT  
Honor'll get you killed.

RICK FLAG  
This is Katana. She's got my back. She can cut all you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn.

HARLEY QUINN  
(extending her hand for a shake)  
Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya. Love your perfume. What is that, the stench of death?

Katana ignores her completely now.

She seems nice.

RICK FLAG  
I'd advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of it's victims.

At his last word Katana stops tapping her sword, its last motion sending a long steady ring out as the screen fades into a flashback.

 **FLASHBACK-EXT. JAPAN CITY STREET-NIGHT**

Katana is shown fighting six armed foes on a dark city street in Japan.

She brings her sword down with two hands and shoves it right through the firsts chest. It glows faintly with the new soul taken. As she removes it, she swings around cutting another man across his stomach, her sword glowing faintly again. She takes out the other four with just as much ease and backs the last lone man against a wall, bringing the point to his throat.

JAPANESE BOSS  
(in Japanese/subtitled)  
Please have mercy!

KATANA  
(Japanese/subtitled)  
Where was that mercy for my husband?

JAPANESE BOSS  
(Japanese/subtitled)  
I didn't kill him.

KATANA  
(Japanese/subtitled)  
You watched! You'll have the same mercy you showed him.

Katana brings her sword down and runs the man through. Her sword glowing even brighter than before. Her eyes harsh.

END FLASHBACK

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-NIGHT**

The chinook flies towards Midway city. Smoke billows up from numerous areas. Sirens can be heard over the propellers. The city is in shambles.

 **INT. CHINOOK-NIGHT**

Harley subtlety checks the phone Griggs handed off to her. Revealing a text message from the Joker.

JOKER- I"M COMING FOR YOU.

When Harley glances up she makes eye contact with Deadshot, who has seen her.

HARLEY QUINN  
Sshhh.

Deadshot nods in consent.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-CONT.**

The chinook is within the city now. Still flying high in between the crumbling buildings and destruction.

 **INT. CHINOOK-CONT.**

Harley is turned around sitting on her knees looking out the window.

HARLEY QUINN  
(with excitement and wonder)  
Are you guys seeing this? Look at the pretty lights. Ooh.

Outside the window Enchantress's machine can be seen sending up a pillar of light and swirling clouds into the sky.

DEADSHOT  
What happened?

RICK FLAG  
Terror attack. Dirty bombs. Bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. Yah know, the usual shit.

DEADSHOT  
Right. Yeah, you're a bad liar. I don't know if they told you but I'm  
a hitman, not a fireman. I don't save people.

RICK FLAG  
Anything for a dollar, right, Lawton.

DEADSHOT  
You know the dark places too, don't act like you don't.

RICK FLAG  
I'm a soldier. And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When  
the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run. It's what your kind does.

Before anything else can be said the chinook comes under fire. It takes some heavy hits and begins to crash.

RICK FLAG  
Everybody hang on to something!

The chinook hits the ground hard and rolls a couple of times before it finally stops.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-CONT.**

The squad and seals exit the crashed chinook. The seals immediately take up defense positions, scooping out the area.

Harley jumps down, bat in hand.

HARLEY QUINN  
What a ride!

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
We're okay. Assets are undamaged.

As they begin walking they see the devastation. The city is deserted.

Boomer saddles up next to Slipknot as they walk.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Mind games.

SLIPKNOT  
What's that?

CPT. BOOMERANG  
This bomb in the neck crap.

Slipknot worries the spot on his neck where he was injected.

That ain't real, mate. See they're trying to trap us in our own minds,  
but look around we're free, brah.

SLIPKNOT  
(looking unconvinced)  
How'd you figure?

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Just trust me. Alright, I know. It's a con. Now I'm gone, because I got a life to live. Question is, are you coming?

Slipknot gives him a swift nod.

Yeah, smart.

They continue walking when they reach a corner. Slipknot and Boomer give each other a look and go into action. They each take out the seal closest to them, not killing them, but injuring.

RICK FLAG  
Shit!

As Boomer turns to face Katana, Slipknot jumps onto the alley wall and then to the wall across, again and again until he reaches the top of the building. At the top, he shoots a grabbling hook lifting himself off the ground and away from the group.

The seals train their weapons on Slipknot.

RICK FLAG  
Hold your fire.

Boomer throws a boomerang at Katana. She easily jumps it and heads towards him, throwing him up against a wall, sword to his throat.

Slipknot, switches to another rope gaining distance.

Katana still has Boomer pushed up against the wall when his boomerang comes flying back. He lifts his hand and easily catches it. Katana glares at him.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Sorry, it's what they do.

Flag watches Slipknot's progress, lifting his arm to reveal a small tablet strapped to it. Pictures of each of the squad members are shown. He quickly clicks on Slipknot's picture and they all watch as his head explodes.

His body still held up by his ropes swings back and forth above them.

HARLEY QUINN  
Now that's a killer app.

Flag turns to look as the remaining members.

RICK FLAG  
I don't bluff. So, if you wanna continue playing the Hollywood Squares version of I'll blow your  
freakin' head off, I'm ready. Who's next?

Stridding past Diablo.

You?

DAIBLO  
(shakes head)  
You trippin', homie.

Flag turns to Deadshot.

RICK FLAG  
You next, Deadshot?

Deadshot strides towards him.

DEADSHOT  
You just threaten me?

RICK FLAG  
Oh yeah.

DEADSHOT  
You just threaten me.

Deadshot backs off but is clearly tense and pissed.

RICK FLAG  
Believe me now?

HARLEY QUINN  
Yeah, we don't push your buttons, you don't push ours.

RICK FLAG  
Move.

Katana releases Boomer with a menacing growl.

Flag heads to the front of the pack. Katana taking the rear.

Harley and Deadshot fall next to each other.

DEADSHOT  
I'm gonna kill him.

HARLEY QUINN  
Better make it quick.

DEADSHOT  
I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, then five or seven of these seals. But after that I'm gonna need some help. You down?

HARLEY QUINN  
Always. But what about this shit in our necks?

DEADSHOT  
Your friends gonna help us out with that, right?

HARLEY QUINN  
You're my friend, too.

DEADSHOT  
Stay evil, Dollface. Spread the word.

As Deadshot pulls ahead of her, Harley slows her pace so she's next Boomer.

HARLEY QUINN  
Nice play there.  
(Boomer feigns confusion)  
What you did back there with Knot.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
I have no idea what you're talkin' about, Looney Tunes.

HARLEY QUINN  
Pfft. You weren't gonna run. Not then anyway. You just wanted to see if we'd go bomb.

Boomer still pretends to not know what she's talking about.

(laughing maniacally)  
You're not as stupid as everyone'd like to believe.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
I think you might have that backwards.

Harley shrugs.

HARLEY QUINN  
Wanna hear a story?

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Does it have a happy ending?

HARLEY QUINN  
Depends on your answer.

The two share evil smiles.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-CONT.**

The seals turn a corner and pause.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'(COMS)  
Boss, we got people up here.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
On my way.

The seals set up defensive positioning but keep out of sight.

Flag joins them out front gauging the situation.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
Waller, we got hostiles up ahead.

AMANDA WALLER (COMS)  
Flag, get out of there. You're not there to fight them. We know that doesn't work.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
Copy. We're diverting. Bump out second squad two blocks east. We'll pass through and continue north.

The seals begin following orders. Deadshot observes them and grows concerned at their uneasiness.

As more seals begin to leave.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
I like these odds, mate. Just say the word.

HARLEY QUINN  
(when Deadshot hesitates)  
Come on.

DEADSHOT  
Hold that thought.

He walks towards Flag who is still up ahead eyeing the possible enemy combatants.

Deadshot slips on his scope so he can get a better look at what they are seeing.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Why do they look like that?

RICK FLAG  
Just stay cool.

DEADSHOT  
(when he reaches them)  
What the hell are they?

RICK FLAG  
You run and I'll blow your head off.

Sensing a shift in the creatures ahead of them. Katana, Deadshot and the others draw their weapons.

As they do, the creatures charge them. They take round after round but keep coming, only falling when they are literally obliterated.

Boomer shrinks back, popping out another beer and avoiding the danger.

Diablo simply walks away from the fray keeping completely out of the way.

Katana slices through them like butter.

KC pulls them apart with his bare hands.

Harley shoots off rounds laughing the entire time.

One drops in front of Boomer and attacks him. Boomer takes out his rangs and takes him out, only to be confronted by two more. He takes them out swiftly as well, losing his pink unicorn in the process.

Flag gets overrun by at least four of them. Harley watches as he struggles and laughs.

Deadshot busy with his own group, looks out the corner of his eye to see what's got her so entertained.

DEADSHOT  
(while shooting off rounds)  
Harley, he dies we die.

With a growl of annoyance, she runs over to help Flag. Taking three out with her bat, Flag takes the last one out himself.

RICK FLAG  
(begrudgingly)  
Thanks.

HARLEY QUINN  
Shut up.

The seals are being overwhelmed by numbers.

Deadshot is shooting off rounds as fast as he can. He makes his way through and climbs on top of a car taking aim at the coming hordes.

SLOW MOTION.

Deadshot shoots bullet after bullet, round after round. The empty shell casings rain down around him in unbelievable numbers as he hits headshot after headshot. The seals step back and watch in awe as he takes out an army on his own.

END SLOW MOTION

When they're all gone Deadshot jumps down from the car panting slightly.

Boomer finds Pinky on the floor and gives a sigh of relief as he returns him to his jacket.

Deadshot walks towards Flag.

DEADSHOT  
That's how I cut and run.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-CONT.**

Harley uses her bat to beat an already dead creature. As Deadshot lounges against a nearby car.

DEADSHOT  
Hey! Hey come on.

Harley stops.

HARLEY QUINN  
What!? I saw it move.  
(she kicks it)  
See. It flinched. You're no fun.

The other squad members come over and Boomer confronts Diablo.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
You were some help, Princess.

DIABLO  
It's better this way. Trust me.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Oh, yeah, you're the fire bloke, eh?

DIABLO  
I was.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Right. Yeah. Hey.  
(pulls out lighter starting it)  
Well, looky here. Whoo! Its fire. Ooohhh.

Daiblo is unamused.

Next to them GQ confronts Flag.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
The brief said terrorists. You wanna start explaining those things?

RICK FLAG  
If I'd told you, would you've believed me?

Deadshot watches as Boomer pulls a Rolex from one of the fallen creatures.

DIABLO  
What are they?

RICK FLAG  
Not sure.

DEADSHOT  
That's bullshit. That thing has on a three thousand dollar watch. Is that a person?

RICK FLAG  
If it was, now it's not.

Deadshot gives him a look.

Don't tell me, you've finally grown a conscious. Let's go. We gotta a job to do.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-CONT.**

The group stops between a wrecked airplane and a deserted building.

RICK FLAG  
This is the rendezvous with second squad. You got five minutes. Count  
your rounds and take a breath.

While some of the seals keep watch the others begin cataloging their things: weapons, injuries, etc.

Flag leans tiredly against a brick wall eyeing the squad warily. Katana joins him. Her sword rings as she removes it from its seethe and she begins cleaning it.

KATANA  
Is this who you are now? Working with killers and monsters.

RICK FLAG  
Not my choice to work with these assholes. This is Waller's  
rodeo. I'm just along for the ride.

KATANA  
(stops cleaning sword and is contemplative)  
I was talking about Waller. I warned you.

RICK FLAG  
I should've listened.

KATANA  
How long?

RICK FLAG  
How long what?

KATANA  
Til you become just like them? Killing without conscious for your own gain. Before you stop caring  
about doing what is right.

RICK FLAG  
That's not gonna happen. Not to me. Waller, she's, Waller, but I can  
make sure she doesn't go too far.

KATANA  
She already has. You can only walk with the devil for so long, Rick, before you become him.

The two are quiet, thinking.

If you are so easily swayed, what hope is there for me?

RICK FLAG  
What are you talking about?

KATANA  
I may wield Soultaker, but I do not control it. I can feel it. It hungers for souls,  
(beat)  
I hunger for souls. A hunger that only grows, never to be satiated.  
How long before we are no longer content with evil souls, before it  
desires something purer.

RICK FLAG  
That's not you, Tatsu.

KATANA  
Not yet.

Swishing her sword, she re-seethes it.

RICK FLAG  
Not ever.

KATANA  
Times up. Somethings wrong.

Rick stares after her worriedly, but quickly composes himself. Standing he brings his hand to his comm.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
Second squad missed the rendezvous and we've lost contact with them. You got a visual?

AMANDA WALLER (COMS)  
Negative. They were engaged when you were, but we've lost them.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

The second squad of seals is being dragged into the station by the creatures. Enchantress turns her attention away from her machine and towards the first seal. She reaches her hand out and cups the back of the seals neck.

ENCHANTRESS  
You are different than the others. What is it that you seek?

SEAL #2  
Go to hell.

ENCHANTRESS  
(SMILING)  
No need. I plan to bring it here.

She digs her fingers into the back of the seals skull. Her eyes flash like white snow on a tv screen. After she's seen all she wants she releases the seal.

ENCHANTRESS  
Thank you. That was quit enlightening.

Just as before she embraces the seal with a kiss, turning him into one of her minions. She turns to Incubus.

Brother, I need you to do something for me.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY STREET-CONT.**

The seals lead the way through the streets. All jump startled when they here breaking glass.

They turn weapons raised to find Harley. She has broken a store window with her baseball bat and reaches into to grab the purse she saw through the window.

RICK FLAG  
Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you people?

HARLEY QUINN  
(rolls her eyes)  
We're bad guys. It's what we do.

She continues walking.

Deadshot hesitates when he sees a child's mannequin dressed in the same jacket, his daughter was wearing when he was apprehended. A look of longing and pain passes over his face before he quickly steals himself and continues on.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY-CONT.**

A short expansive marble building is seen off in the near distance. Shows itself to be Midway City Museum of Natural History. The same building June and Enchantress broke into.

RICK FLAG  
Take a knee. Our asset is in that building. Second floor. We get in there, retrieve it and head out.  
The building's too small for Helo extraction so we have to head next store.

Flag points to the larger glass skyscraper next to it ten times the size of the tiny museum.

DEADSHOT  
This is what we risked our lives for, some petty theft. You have got to be shittin' me?!

RICK FLAG  
Finish the mission. You're almost home free, don't lose it on me now. It's Miller time.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Check.

 **EXT. OUTSIDE MC MUSEUM-CONT.**

The group approaches the building slowly.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
You see anything?

AMANDA WALLER (COMS)  
You're clear.

RICK FLAG  
Move in.

The museum is generally untouched. There are a few broken windows and toppled exhibits. They slowly make their way up two flights of stairs and stop outside a South American exhibit.

RICK FLAG  
Katana, on my six. The rest of you keep look out.

Flag and Katana enter slowly. Flag takes one look around and sees what he came for against the wall behind a large alter were glass cases are holding different archeological finds.

The one where Enchantress had taken Incubus from is empty.

His eyes center on the case just to the left, to where a sort wide clay urn sits. Flag takes out a knife and smashes the glass with the handle. Gathering up the urn, he turns to find Deadshot at the door.

DEADSHOT  
That shit better have the cure for cancer in there, or something.

RICK FLAG  
Not your concern.

Flag dumps the urn safely into a sack that he ties to his belt. He heads out the door, Katana on his heels while,

Deadshot, follows him with his eyes, clearly annoyed.

 **EXT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-CONT.**

The group exits the building and turns right towards the Ostander building where the helos will be able to pick them up.

They stop outside the glass doors of the building, Flag holding them up and observing their surroundings.

RICK FLAG  
Waller, we're about to enter the building, get that chopper ready.

Deadshot getting fed up with the turtle pace stomps ahead.

DEADSHOT  
Let's get this shit over with.

RICK FLAG  
What the hell? Deadshot?! Fall back.

Deadshot ignores him and continues ahead breaking what's left of the glass doors as he enters the building.

 **INT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-CONT.**

The others quickly follow Deadshot into the building.

RICK FLAG  
You mind if we tag along?

The group spreads out as Deadshot, Flag, and Boomer check out the still active security cameras. Showing no signs of any enemy creatures.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Looks like we got a spot of luck, eh? Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy.

KILLER CROC  
Don't make me kill you.

Flag gestures towards the stairs.

RICK FLAG  
This way. Elevator's not trustworthy. We're taking the stairs.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
For crap's sake, I definitely did not sign up for that.

Just as they start up the stairs they hear a DING from the elevator. They all turn to see Harley through it's glass wall waving at them as she rides it up. Flag pushes the others into action, chasing the rising elevator.

 **INT. ELEVATOR-CONT.**

Harley turns away from the group and checks her phone. Showing a text form Joker.

I"M CLOSE BE READY...

Harley smiles happily at it, but is brought out of her daze when a creature bursts through the elevator ceiling surprising her. She recovers quickly and jumps into action. As it begins choking her, she punches it in the face. When it doesn't release it's grip she pulls her gun and shoots it in the head killing it.

Just as she's basking in her victory, turning to the glass wall to fix her pigtail another creature bursts through it, kicking her in the chest, knocking her back into the other wall. They trade punches. She maneuvers herself behind it and picks up her fallen bat. She hit's it once, twice. Behind it again she uses it to leverage herself up and over it and proceeds to beat it to death with her bat.

Exhaling lightly the doors open to reveal the seals and squad ready to come to her rescue They lower their weapons uncertainty when they see her standing amidst the dead creatures.

She walks out confidently, stepping around the bodies daintily.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey, guys.

As she walks past and realizes none of them are following her she turns around.

Come on. Let's go.

Turning again, she leaves KC, Flag, and Deadshot stunned.

 **INT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-CONT.**

The group makes their way across one of the buildings expansive floors.

AMANDA WALLER (COMS)  
Flag, you've got company. They're all around you. Use extreme caution.

DEADSHOT  
I don't like this, Flag.

RICK FLAG  
Me either.

DEADSHOT  
I like it even less that we agree.

Deadshot puts on his mask, to reassure himself.

HARLEY QUINN  
(smiling snidely)  
Pussy.

DEADSHOT  
I will knock your ass out. I don't care that you're a girl.

The creatures burst down from the roof above them.

They all begin shooting, stabbing, cutting whichever one they can.

Diablo is the only one not fighting, standing in back away from the fray, watching.

They manage to defeat the immediate threat and begin making their way out of the room. A seemingly dead creature jumps up and stabs Boomer in the chest as he passes, bringing them both down to the ground.

HARLEY QUINN  
That thing killed Boomer!

The creature is shown being sliced apart and Boomer rises from beneath tossing its now definitely dead carcass to the side.

HARLEY QUINN  
You're not dead. You should be dead. Why ain't you dead?

Boomer reaches towards the knife, still in his chest, pulling it out, pulling with it is a stack of money.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Who said money can't buy happiness?

Flag and Deadshot shake their heads.

HARLEY QUINN  
Did ya bring enough for everybody?

Boomer only shrugs.

 **INT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-CONT.**

The group leaves the room only to be faced with fifty more creatures outside, lined up on different floors all making their way towards them.

They all begin shooting and attacking once again, but this time it is all but futile.

Deadshot turns angrily on Diablo, who has still done nothing. He shoves him roughly against the wall, removing his mask so he can look him in the eye.

DEADSHOT  
Where you been, homie?

DIABLO  
This ain't my fight.

DEADSHOT  
You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit.

Deadshot gives him another hard shove.

DIABLO  
(getting angry)  
Don't touch me, man.

DEADSHOT  
Don't touch you?

He shoves Diablo's shoulder again.

Watcha gonna do?

He continues to shove Diablo.

Watcha gonna do?

Shove.

You gonna make me stop.

Shove.

Come on do something about it!

With each shove, Diablo gets more and more furious.

Do something!

Diablo begins to advance on Deadshot. Deadshot steps back, positioning himself in front of the railing at just the right angle.

DIABLO  
You wanna see something!?

Just as Diablo lifts his hands to go at Deadshot with his full force, Deadshot, ducks out of the way.

Diablo unleashes a stream of fire at the creatures. The three floors the creatures are spread across are caught in his blast as he incinerates them.

The team watches on in awe.

By the time he's done, Diablo is panting heavily. He turns to face Deadshot who is a few feet behind him.

DEADSHOT  
(unrepentent but concerned)  
Hey, man I was just trying to get you there. No hard feelings. Phil  
Jackson. We good? Right?

Diablo is staring at him furiously, his eyes blazing with a dark flame, when Harley jumps on his back and gives him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

HARLEY QUINN  
My hero. I knew you'd come through.

DEADSHOT  
That shits crazy.

Harley broke the tension for the most part. Diablo's eyes are back to normal even though he still looks tense. He clenches both hands into tight fists, steaming with smoke  
and closes his eyes taking a deep breath. Easing the tension from his body.

Boomer passes him by and slaps him roughly on the back.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Thanks for finally joining the party.

At that the rest of Diablo's tension leaves him and he returns to his sullen impassive expression.

 **INT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-STAIRWELL-CONT.**

GQ leads the group into the stairwell leading up to the roof.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Clear.

The group begins making their way up the numerous flights of stairs.

After a couple flights Harley stops and grabs onto the railing for support. The rest pass her by.

HARLEY QUINN  
I gotta work on my cardio.

As she looks over the edge she is pulled into memories.

 **FLASHBACK-INT. ACE CHEMICALS-NIGHT**

Harley, as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, stands on a platform with the Joker, high above vats of chemicals.

Harley looks worse for wear. Round burn marks on her temples, red indents on her mouth from where a gage was wrapped around her head, her glasses are cracked and esque, but she only has eyes for the Joker.

JOKER  
Question. Would you die for me?

HARLEY QUINN  
(without hesitation)  
Yes.

JOKER  
That's too easy. Would you- Would you live for me?

HARLEY QUINN  
(without hesitating)  
Yes.

JOKER  
Careful. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Surrender becomes power. Do you want this?

HARLEY QUINN  
I do.

JOKER  
Say it. Say it. Say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty,

HARLEY QUINN  
Please.

JOKER  
Good, you're so...good.

The joker steps away from her and Harley turns staring down at the vats of chemicals. She turns to him and gives him a longing look, raises her arms and falls back.

She hits the chemicals and sinks. Joker watches for a moment and turns to walk away. Before he can leave completely he stops. Shaking his head in annoyance.

JOKER  
Damn it.

He removes his jacket and turns, jumping after Harley.

He picks her up and cradles her in his arms. Her skin, hair, and clothes bleached white just like him.

Harley doesn't open her eyes immediately.

JOKER  
I'm not done with you yet, Dr. Quinzel. You- You are going to be my Mona Lisa.

The Joker leans in and plants a passionate kiss on her. She GASPS awake then and the two stair at each other before they share another passionate kiss, before Joker breaks away to laugh.

END FLASHBACK.

 **INT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-STAIRWELL-CONT.**

Harley is pulled from her revere. Lifting her gun and pointing it at the intruder.

DEADSHOT  
Relax. It's just me.

Harley's eyes show recognition, but doesn't lower her gun.

HARLEY QUINN  
You ever been in love?

DEADSHOT  
Nah. Never.

HARLEY QUINN  
Bullshit.

DEADSHOT  
You don't kill as many people as I've killed and still sleep like a kitten, if you feel shit like love.

HARLEY QUINN  
(lowering her gun)  
You text book sociopaths always thinking the two are mutually exclusive.

She turns without another word and continues up the stairs, while Deadshot gives her a melancholy look.

 **EXT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-ROOF-CONT.**

The seals fan out across the roof keeping watch for the incoming helo.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'(COMS)  
Savior one-zero this is ground element. You're clear for landing.

PILOT  
Copy that. Bringing her down.

The helo lands, Flag walks up to meet Waller, exiting the helo. Three techs exit the helo as well, all carrying gear.

AMANDA WALLER  
Where is it?

Flag hands her the bag with the urn. She unwraps it reverently and hands it off to the first tech. They place it on the ground and begin running quick tests on it.

AMANDA WALLER  
Make sure it's the real deal.

RICK FLAG  
We should end this now. Before any more people die.

AMANDA WALLER  
People die every day, a few more won't matter.

Flag's jaw tenses.

I've been studying her. She takes an average person, a yoga mom, an elderly retiree, and she turns them  
into a soldier who can take a head shot and still fight. It's an instant army.

Deadshot comes up to join them.

DEADSHOT  
Shit must be important if you came to collect it yourself. You might  
wanna be careful. They thought we were picking up some super weapon, not some crappy arts and crafts project.

AMANDA WALLER  
I can take care of myself.

TECH #1  
Ma'am?

Waller moves away from the two men as the tech calls he over.

TECH #1  
The tests confirm it. It's real.

AMANDA WALLER  
Good.

Tech #1 places the urn in a steal box locking it in securely.

Before anyone can react, Waller pulls out a gun and shoots the three techs in the head killing each of them.

After their initial shock Flag and Deadshot watch her bend over and retrieve the box, handcuffing it to her wrist.

DEADSHOT  
Damn. That is just a mean lady.

RICK FLAG  
Yeah. You get used to it.

DEADSHOT  
And I'm the bad guy?

Deadshot must walk past Waller to get to the stairs to get back to the others.

That's gangsta.

Flag just gives her a look.

AMANDA WALLER  
What? They weren't cleared for any of this.

RICK FLAG  
Hey, I'm not judging. Buried a lot of mistakes, too.

The seals bear witness to the events but say nothing, while the squad looks on amused.

KILLER CROC  
I like her.

AMANDA WALLER  
I'll take savior-one back to HQ. Savior-two is already inbound. Once it's lands I have another helo  
waiting to send them back to prison and get them squared away. By the  
time they're locked back in their cells we should have everything  
squared away and no one the wiser.

RICK FLAG  
If you say so.

Something catches Flag's eye and he turns to see an approaching helo.

RICK FLAG  
They're early. GQ, tell them to back off. Savior-one needs to be  
off before they can pick us up.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'(COMS)  
Savior-two this is ground element. Savior-two how copy? Savior-two the LZ is not clear. You need to back off.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Flag, they're not responding.

RICK FLAG  
Our birds been jacked. Light, it up.

They all begin to shoot at the approaching helo. Flag, guides Waller to cover and then takes up a defensive position in front of her. The rest follow suit taking cover, shooting off rounds when they can.

The helo comes closer and turns so its bay doors are facing them. A machine gun hanging out the back is shooting off rounds taking out soldiers left and right.

The Joker can be seen standing in a tux with his own gun.

Deadshot and Harley duck behind the same air vent. Harley notices him giving her a quizzical look.

HARLEY QUINN  
What? I got a hickey or something?

A white light can be seen under the skin of her neck.

Harley's phone goes off. She has a text that simply says,

NOW.

Harley smiles and stands up. Braving the bullets, she starts towards the attacking helo.

DEADSHOT  
Harley!

When the Joker sees her, he drops a rope off the side.

JOKER  
Come to me, baby.

Waller and Flag see her making her escape.

AMANDA WALLER  
Kill her.

Flag pushes Harley's button but is unable to set off her nanite.

RICK FLAG  
Her nanite's disarmed.

Harley removes her jacket and starts running towards the Joker. She takes a leap off the roof and reaches out grabbing the rope.

The helo immediately begins flying off. Harley climbing up the rope as it does. Harley blows a kiss to them as they retreat.

Waller comes out from her hiding place furious.

AMANDA WALLER  
Deadshot, shoot that woman, right now.

DEADSHOT  
She ain't do shit to me.

AMANDA WALLER  
You're a hitman right. I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and your kid.

DEADSHOT  
Now she dead.

Deadshot turns from her and places his rifle on a steady surface taking aim.

KC, Diablo, and Boomer share an uneasy look.

Deadshot has her in her sights and he pulls the trigger. A shot rings off and Harley falls limp still tangled in the rope.

A second passes and Harley springs back to life, waving and laughing.

Deadshot turns back to a pissed off Waller.

DEADSHOT  
I missed.

AMANDA WALLER  
You just gave up your freedom for a lunatic who escaped and left you behind.

DEADSHOT  
See the thing about my job is, you gotta trust your clientele. If you  
don't trust them, then you better be damn sure to get paid up front. And I damn sure don't trust you.

Deadshot walks off joining the squad.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Good one.

AMANDA WALLER  
Guess you'll never know how trust worthy I am.

She lifts her radio up.

AMANDA WALLER (COMS)  
It's Waller, savior-two has been hijacked. Shoot it down.

 **INT. SAVIOR-TWO-CONT.**

Harley finishes her climb and Joker pulls her up the final bit.

HARLEY QUINN  
Puddin'!

They share a kiss.

HARLEY QUINN  
You got all dressed up for me?

JOKER  
Oh, you know, I'd do anything for you. By the way, I got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waitin'.

HARLEY QUINN  
Yeah?

Frost calls out from the cockpit.

FROST  
Boss, we got problems.

Alarms are going off as a missile can be seen approaching the helo. It hits the helo with a fiery smack.

JOKER  
This bird is baked.

Joker looks down at the fast moving ground below them.

Okay honey, it's me and you.

HARLEY QUINN  
Let's do it.

They clutch each other's hands and just as they are both about to jump a tiny explosion rocks the helo sending Harley toppling out and Joker toppling backwards further into the flaming helo.

Harley screams as she falls, reaching her hands out towards her puddin'.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY ROOFTOP-CONT.**

Harley hits the roof hard but is able to tumble until she lands on her feet, running to the edge of the roof, she watches as the helo hits the ground and explodes. Harley begins to cry in utter despair.

 **EXT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-ROOF-CONT.**

Waller stands watching the helo go down.

OPERATION CONTROL  
Target destroyed, Ma'am.

AMANDA WALLER  
Thank you.

Waller turns to the sullen group of squad members.

The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more.

She walks away from them and heads towards her helo. Flag's already there conferring with the pilot.

AMANDA WALLER  
Status?

RICK FLAG  
It took some damage but it'll get you as far as HQ.

AMANDA WALLER  
Good. Stand by, I'll send another helo.

Waller climbs in and the helo takes off.

As it continues on it's path they are powerless when a bolt of mystical energy comes out and strikes it down. Yanking the helo back and forth like it's a rag doll. It is brought down to the ground hard and scraps across the ground landing at the feet of Incubus.

 **INT. SAVIOR-ONE-ZERO-CONT.**

Waller is knocked around as the helo crashes. She regains her composure quickly grabbing a nearby gun.

As the helo is swarmed with Enchantress's creatures she fires killing as many as she can. She is overwhelmed and an unconscious, Waller, is dragged off, the box trailing along with her.

 **EXT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-ROOF-CONT.**

Seals had been watching the helo's progress.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Ops just confirmed, she's down, one kilo west.

RICK FLAG  
(tiredly)  
Let's go get her.

Heading towards the squad.

The mission's not over.

DEADSHOT  
Nah, it is for me, we had a deal.

RICK FLAG  
Without, Waller, you got nothing.

The squad follows thoroughly pissed off.

 **EXT. OSTRANDER BUILDING-CONT.**

Harley sits on an abandoned car right outside the Ostrander building.

Rain begins to poor down, disguising her tear stained cheeks. She reaches up to remove her PUDDIN' collar.

The seals and squad exit the building and find her sitting there. The squad walks over to her with looks of relief and concern.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey guys, I'm back. Did ya miss me?

DEADSHOT  
Glad you could make it, Dollface.

They can see she's trying to be the crazy bubbly girl that she is but is failing under the weight of her loss.

Deadshot helps her off the car.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Hey, Craziness?

Boomer tosses her her bat and she gives him a thankful smile as she cuddles it close.

KC and Diablo just give her sympathetic looks and wait for her to proceed them.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

Incubus stands at the bottom of the platform where his sister builds her machine.

An unconscious Waller is carelessly tossed to the ground by the creatures.

Incubus reaches down and easily breaks the chain connecting the box to Waller's wrist.

Enchantress turns, a look of hunger on her face.

INCUBUS  
Sister, I return you heart.

She looks at her brother with adoration.

Incubus breaks the box open and removes the urn handing it to his sister.

Waller regains consciousness but is unable to do anything but watch.

Enchantress holds the urn carefully in her hands and then crushes it. Shaking off the pieces she reveals her heart. Green and glowing brighter with each beat.

ENCHANTRESS  
(extending heart to Incubus)  
Will you do the honors?

INCUBUS  
Of course, sister.

Incubus takes it back gently and steps closer shoving the heart into Enchantress's chest. A surge of power bursts from her. Her weapon responds as well, surging with vigor. Enchantress looks down on Waller, who has managed to make it to her feet.

ENCHANTRESS  
With my heart restored I can now finish my weapon. You may still be of some use to me.

AMANDA WALLER  
Do your worst, bitch!

Tendrils extend from Enchantress and climb up Waller delving into her skull.

ENCHANTRESS  
(looking at Incubus)  
This world will again be ours.

 **EXT. SAVIOR-ONE-ZERO-CONT.**

The remaining seals and squad members delve through the wreckage of Waller's helo. Not finding her, any survivors, or the box.

Deadshot looks up towards Enchantress's weapon.

DEADSHOT  
So, let me guess. We're going towards the swirling ring of trash in the sky. Ya know, cause why  
wouldn't we? When does this end, Flag?

RICK FLAG  
Load up. We're in for a fight.

As Flag storms off, Deadshot takes one last look through the wreckage. Waller's briefcase catching his eye. He picks it up and spots a file labeled TOP SECRET and grabs it.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY STREET-CONT.**

Deadshot storms up behind Flag and throws the file he just found right next to his head, gaining his attention.

Flag turns to Deadshot, looking him right in the eye.

DEADSHOT  
Tell them. Tell them everything.

RICK FLAG  
I tell you what you need to know, only when you need to know it. It's how things work.

DEADSHOT  
It's need to know time.

Flag hesitates a second longer and then gives a slight nod like he's come to a decision.

RICK FLAG  
Three days ago, two non-human entities appeared in the subway station. First, they sent cops. They  
killed them. Then they sent the coast guard. It killed them. The  
day before we headed out they sent the army. And it killed them too.  
These things have laid waste to midway and are planning to do it to  
the rest of the world. And Waller...Waller-

DEADSHOT  
Tell them.

RICK FLAG  
Waller knew of a way to stop the witch, Enchantress. You cut the snakes head off and the body dies.

HARLEY QUINN  
Is this some sort of riddle or somethin'? How do you kill a witch? By giving her a tickle?

DEADSHOT  
Or by stabbing it in the heart.

HARLEY QUINN  
That could work.

DIABLO  
What's the problem?

RICK FLAG  
(stealing himself)  
The problem is, the witch's heart was removed and hidden.

DEADSHOT  
Until we found it, right? That's what's in the crappy pottery, right?

Flag's lack of response is telling in itself.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
You're tellin' me that we could've been done with this shit already? I could've been home playing mahjong  
with my nan but instead I'm out her freezing me balls off and risking my very valuable life.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Pfft. Valuable to who?

CPT. BOOMERANG  
To me!

KILLER CROC  
Why didn't you just stab the heart. Finish this shit.

Flag doesn't answer.

DEADSHOT  
Because the heart doesn't just kill the witch. Yeah, I saw that in that little binder of Waller's. Sure, you can  
kill the witch with her heart but why kill her when you can control her, right?

When Flag looks down ashamed Deadshot ducks to make eye contact with him.

That's what all this is really about. Not saving the city, being heroes. None of that shit. It's  
about Waller wanting more power. More control. It's always been about her.

RICK FLAG  
Yes. So, now you know.

Deadshot nods his head tiredly and looks around.

DEADSHOT  
You can just kill me right now, but I'm going to have a drink.

Deadshot walks off to a nearby bar.

RICK FLAG  
(calling after Deadshot)  
Deadshot, I need your help.

DEADSHOT  
No, sir. You need a miracle.

The rest of the squad follows soon after him.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY BAR-CONT.**

Harley slams a shot glass down on the counter in front of Deadshot and pours him a drink.

Deadshot eyes it offended.

DEADSHOT  
What am I twelve?

He downs the shot as Harley picks out a tumbler for him and fills it to the brim.

DEADSHOT  
Better.

Boomer and KC already have drinks in front of them. Harley stands behind the bar and turns expectantly towards Diablo.

DIABLO  
Water.

HARLEY QUINN  
(mulls this over a bit)  
Good idea, hot stuff.

DEADSHOT  
(raising glass in toast)  
Here's to honor among thieves.

Katana is standing directly to his left, when he turns to her.

KATANA  
I'm not a theif.

She walks off to a corner with her drink.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Hey, not thieves. Acquisition retrieval specialists.

HARLEY QUINN  
Oooohhh, I like that. Gotta nice ring to it. Sounds classy.

The rest of them clink or incline their glasses towards each other.

DEADSHOT  
(morosely)  
We almost pulled it off.

DIABLO  
We weren't chosen to succeed.

DEADSHOT  
You think I don't know that. They'll blame us for the whole thing. They can't have people  
knowing the truth. We're the patsies. Don't forget we're the bad guys.

DIABLO  
(scoffs)  
You think you're a bad guy?

DEADSHOT  
That's what they tell me.

DIABLO  
You ain't never whacked down no women? No kids?

DEADSHOT  
Nah, man. I don't kill women or children.

DIABLO  
(leaning in closer to Deadshot)  
I do.

They all stair at him. Diablo raises his hand and a flame in a female form appears with two smaller human shaped forms next to it. They do a sort of enchanting dance.

DIABLO  
I was born to this. The older I got, the stronger it got. I used it. Respect, money, power. After a  
minute, no one dare go up against me. 'Cept my woman. When I get made, I lose control.

The flames create a haunting look in Diablo's eyes, his tattooed face looking other worldly.

Not until I was done did I see what I did.

Diablo closes his hand, the images going up in a rising puff of smoke.

I lost them to my own hands.

Diablo raises his eyes to Deadshot. Both showing a hollowness.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
(sounding almost innocent)  
And the kids?

HARLEY QUINN  
He killed them. What you thought you were gonna be different? That you could have it all? Coach little  
league, have Sunday dinners, and be what you are...who you are! Normal  
is a setting on a dryer. People like us, we don't get normal!

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Why is it always a knife fight every single time you open your damn mouth?! Outside your amazing, but inside your ugly.

HARLEY QUINN  
(flippantly)  
I lack impulse control.  
(shrugs)  
Result of three days straight of electroshock therapy.

Everyone looks at her concerned, but Harley's already moved on absently playing with a lock of her hair.

DEADSHOT  
What?

HARLEY QUINN  
Huh?

DEADSHOT  
What'd you just say?

HARLEY QUINN  
When?

DEADSHOT  
Just now.

HARLEY QUINN  
Me?

DEADSHOT  
(waving his hands abstractly)  
Yes, about the electro shock stuff?

Harley just gives him a blank look. Boomer gives a frustrated exhale and rests his head down on the bar in frustration.

Flag walks in cutting off whatever Deadshot was about to say. Harley pours him a shot which he tosses back.

RICK FLAG  
We don't stop the witch, it's over. Everything is over. Everything.

Flag pauses a second reaches for the digital panel on his wrist and rips it off, smashing it against the counter.

You're free to go. Do what you want.

Boomer immediately gets up and runs out of the bar to freedom.

Flag reaches into his backpack and retrieves a stack of letters handing them to Floyd.

I was going to give you these no matter what happened.

Deadshot reaches for them, grabbing onto them as if they were gold.

Your daughter writes you every day. Every single day. She knows what you  
do, who you are and she still loves you. Tell me, do think that's because of or in spite of?

Deadshot barely maintains his composure staring at the letters from his daughter.

Flag gets up to leave when Deadshot gets up as well and grabs onto his shirt collar roughly.

DEADSHOT  
I'm gonna get you there. And you're gonna end this. I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. Cause this  
shit is gonna be like a chapter in the bible. Everybody's gonna know  
what we did. My daughter is gonna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit.

Deadshot heads out the door leaving Flag behind. Flag takes a breath.

HARLEY QUINN  
I'll come.

Flag looks up at her surprised. Hoping over the bar she turns to the other remaining squad members.

What? You got something better to do? Pussies.

Diablo and KC shrug and follow her out. Katana walks up to Flag and places her hand on his shoulder. They share a look and walk out together.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY STREET-CONT.**

The squad accompanied by the seals are making their way towards the swirling vortex of death rising out of the midway station.

Harley nonchalantly blows bubble gum as she walks.

Boomer comes out of nowhere drinking a beer and saddles up next to her.

HARLEY QUINN  
Those creature things block the exits?

CPT. BOOMERANG  
I am offended. I come back to help you all out of the goodnes- Bloody bastards are everywhere.

Harley laughs.

Boomer throws down his empty beer can.

 **EXT. MIDWAY CITY STATION-CONT.**

The group hides behind a nearby building to assess the situation.

Boomer throws one of his rangs into the station and pulls out a tablet that links to a video feed being fed to them by it.

It shows Enchantress working on her weapon, almost completed, while Incubus patrols, the station heavily guarded with her minions.

RICK FLAG  
We think that thing's a weapon.

Incubus spots the camera and immediately destroys it. Boomer huffs in frustration.

DEADSHOT  
We gotta take him out first.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
Boss, there's a flooded tunnel that runs right underneath the building.  
I could take a big ass demo charge get underneath him and blow him to hell. You guys would just have to  
get him in the right spot.

RICK FLAG  
(shaking his head before he even finishes)  
No. The charge on the bomb would have to practically be instantaneous.  
That's a one-way trip.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
I know.  
(beat)  
Me and my guys. We can get it done.

Flag only gives a stiff nod in response. GQ returns it and turns heading off to the tunnel, his remaining seals follow.

 **EXT. TUNNEL OPENING- CONT.**

GQ and his men gather their gear up to go diving in the flooded tunnel.

KC approaches them, no one pays him any mind, too involved in their tasks.

KILLER CROC  
I'm going with you.

GQ looks up at him.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'  
We got this. You're needed up here.

KILLER CROC  
I ain't asking. I live underground, you all are just tourists.

Before they can argue KC removes his jacket and hoodie and dives underground. The seals share a look and a shrug and begin suiting up to follow.

 **INT. SUBWAY CORRIDOR-CONT.**

The squad members take a moment to gather themselves in a subway corridor before heading into battle.

Deadshot, Flag, and Harley clear and load their guns. Boomer sharpens some of his boomerangs.

Diablo sits on the stairs behind them contemplative, hands clasped as if in prayer.

Katana is bent in the corner speaking to her sword in Japanese, her tone tearful.

KATANA  
(Japanese/subtitled)  
Beloved husband, if I die in battle we will finally be together.

Flag notices Boomer watching her confused.

RICK FLAG  
Man, who killed her husband used that sword. His soul's still trapped inside of it. She talks to him.

Flag has a forlorn look on his face.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Yeah well, you know what they say about the crazy ones.

HARLEY QUINN  
Huh?

Deadshot and Boomer share a look, chuckling lightly.

RICK FLAG  
Let's do this.

Katana shoves her sword back into its sheath with a deafening clink.

They all exist with battle ready looks.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

KC deftly swims through the flooded subway tunnel. Debris floats in the water, remnants of Incubus and Enchantress's destruction. The seals follow less elegantly, but efficiently.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

The squad makes its way through the subway tunnel that leads up to the main floor of the station.

They bear witness to Incubus's destruction when he was first released. Bodies and crumbling walls surround them. They remain stoic, refusing to let the horrors affect them.

Deadshot saddles up next to Diablo.

DEADSHOT  
You gonna fight with us?

DIABLO  
What if I lose control?

DEADSHOT  
Then maybe we'll have a chance.

Conversation stills as they enter the main atrium with Enchantress and Incubus.

They skulk behind the large pillars in the room keeping out of sight.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey, everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff, right?

RICK FLAG  
Yeah, why?

HARLEY QUINN  
I'm off my meds.

An uncertain look passes between Flag and Deadshot.

DEADSHOT  
Maybe all you gotta do is get up there smack her on her ass and tell her knock this shit off.

RICK FLAG  
I do not think that'd be wise. I'm gonna draw out the big one. My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him.

Boomer and Katana have taken position against the same pillar. Boomer gives her a once over.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
We should get a drink sometime.

Katana doesn't respond.

A voice drifts towards them from the center of the room. It's unearthly, a thick guttural roughness to it.

ENCHANTRESS  
I've been waiting for you. Come out, I won't bite.

Harley looks around shrugs and begins to step out.

RICK FLAG  
What the hell? Grab her.

Before she can make it, Deadshot grabs onto her and places her between himself and Flag. Harley's gun is still pointed up, inadvertently being pointed at Deadshot who quickly redirects it down.

ENCHANTRESS  
Why are you here? Because the soldier lead you? And all for Waller. Why do you serve those who  
cage you? I could be your alley. I know what you want. Exactly what you want.

Each member gets a far off look on their face as their minds are transported to their own utopia.

 **VISION-EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET**

Deadshot walks down the street hand in hand with Zoey. She's smiling and laughing in her father's presence.

All of a sudden Batman swoops down and launches himself at Deadshot. He is quick to react flipping his wrist magnums into place he hits the bat five times sending him tumbling back.

Zoey tugs on his hand as he stares down on Batman's still face.

ZOEY  
(smiling)  
Common daddy, time to go home.

DEADSHOT  
(smiling)  
You got it, baby.

 **VISION-INT. PENTHOUSE ROOM**

Harley stands in the middle of the penthouse suite with the Joker.

She's dressed in her traditional red and black leotard and he in his purple suit. They dance a waltz together as he stares adoringly at her. The Joker breaks off the dance and gets down on one knee pulling a velvet box from his jacket pocket and opening it to reveal an obnoxiously large diamond.

JOKER  
Harley Quinn, will you make me the happiest man to ever exist by becoming my wife?

HARLEY QUINN  
(squeals)  
Oh, puddin!

She leans down and encircles him in her arms kissing him. She knocks them over in her enthusiasm and they fall still entwined.

Joker gives his trademark laugh.

 **VISION-INT. HOTEL SUITE**

Boomer sits on a comfy leather reclining chair surrounded by stacks of money and jewels as he plays video games on a large screen tv, being feed and served beer by beautiful scantily clad women.

An elaborate throne is set in the middle of the room, Pinky (his stuffed unicorn) placed atop of it wearing the English crown.

 **VISION-EXT. JAPANESE SUBURB**

Katana stands in a simple but well-kept backyard humming to herself.

The camera pans back from her serene face to show her lovingly stroking her slightly engorged belly.

A man (her husband) comes up behind her and embraces her. Kissing her cheek softly he places his hands over hers on her stomach.

KATANA'S HUSBAND  
(Japanese/subtitled)  
I love you.

Katana turns to him and smiles raising her hand to cup his face she gives him a soft kiss.

 **VISION-INT. BEDROOM**

Flag wakes up in a bedroom, the picture of normal.

He can her the laughter of children outside the room. He sits up and looks around. Pictures align the dresser and walls. Showing children, himself and a woman. One is of his wedding day, the woman's face is turned into his as he kisses her hiding her face.

Another shows a large smile while her hair curtains the upper portion of her face.

Personal belongings and clothes scatter the room. Outside the door he hears a woman's voice.

WOMAN  
Common, let's go wake daddy up.

KIDS  
Yeah!

WOMAN  
Sshh! We have to be quiet or he'll know we're coming.

Flag lies back down and begins to pretend to be asleep just as the door handle begins to turn.

 **VISION-INT. DIABLO'S HOME**

Diablo sits on his couch, his children safely asleep next to him.

His wife walks into the room, two beers in hand. She passes one to him as she takes a seat next to him, leaning into him and resting her head against his shoulder. His wife turns to him.

DIABLO'S WIFE  
(sultry smile)  
Let's put the kids to bed.

She leans into kiss him when he grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her away.

DIABLO  
(pained)  
I can't change what I did.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

DIABLO  
And neither can you!

Diablo's voice echoes throughout the room as he shatters the Enchantress's control over him.

The rest of the squad are still dazed.

HARLEY QUINN  
He asked me to marry him.

Diablo walks over to them.

DIABLO  
It's not real.

Diablo is slowly able to break them out of their haze.

DEADSHOT  
I killed the bat.

DIABLO  
Nah, homie. You don't want that.

HARLEY QUINN  
What? I want that.

Katana and Boomer blink rapidly staring around them in sad confusion.

DIABLO  
She's trying to play games with you, man. It's not real!

RICK FLAG  
He's right. It's not real.

Diablo storms out onto the main floor to confront Enchantress.

ENCHANTRESS  
How long have you been able to see?

DIABLO  
My whole life. You can't have them, lady. They're with me.

ENCHANTRESS  
Then join me. It is our time. Magic is rising. Metahumans are but the first sign of the change.

DEADSHOT  
Lady, I may be bad, but you are evil!

ENCHANTRESS  
I am a god!  
(in strange tongue/subtitled)  
Brother, make them bow to me.

She turns her back on them to her now active weapon as it sends out blast into the sky.

DEADSHOT  
Oh, wow.

Deadshot exclaims as he watches Incubus come from the shadows growing in form. His human form melts away into an awesome being. The veins beneath his skin glowing orange, like there is a flame within him. A headpiece, in the shape of tribal sun, sprouts from his head. Wrist bands, shoulder guards, and a loin cloth cover his newly erected image.

He storms towards the squad members.

HARLEY QUINN  
Uh-oh.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Who's this?

RICK FLAG  
This is gonna be bad.

DEADSHOT  
We should run.

Incubus shoots a stream of energy at them, barely missing them as they duck and dive out of the way.

They scatter to find coverage.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
GQ, come in, we're in position.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

GQ leads his team through the tunnels. When they are attacked by Enchantress's creatures.

His men are taken out, some drowned others stabbed and torn apart by the creatures.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

Boomer comes out and throws a rang at Incubus. He bats it aside like it's nothing, even as it explodes.

Flag, Deadshot, and Diablo strategize.

RICK FLAG  
(pointing to east corner of room)  
We have to get him in that corner. That's where the bomb will be.

DIABLO  
I'll do it! I'll get him there!

Incubus advances on Boomer trapping him between a pillar and a bench. Lifting his hand to unleash his power on him.

Katana comes out of nowhere and slices off his hand, saving Boomer.

Incubus is stunned for a second but his hand quickly regenerates. And he turns his sights on her.

DEADSHOT  
Think it through!

DIABLO  
I have. This is my redemption. I got this. Let me show you what I really am.

Diablo walks out from where he had been standing.

(to Incubus)  
Over here!

When Incubus turns to face him, Diablo unleashes a guizer of flames at him. Incubus stumbles back but gains his footing throwing Diablo back into a wall.

Deadshot steps up then, using his wrist magnums and pelts him with bullets. Incubus swats him away. Boomer and Harley charge him together but he swipes them away as well.

Diablo picks himself and screams out in anger. His whole body catches fire and he grows in size just as Incubus did. He transforms into a burning skeletal body, a fiery feather headdress adorning his skull.

DIABLO  
It's on, bitch.

Incubus is taken aback.

The squad watches the two metahumans battle in awe.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

KC comes out of the dark depths, immediately taking out one

of the creatures attacking GQ. He pushes him on.

KILLER CROC  
(garbled)  
Go!

He's swarmed by two more creatures as GQ swims ahead, giving KC one last fleeting look, to finish the task.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

Incubus and Diablo punch and grapple with each other seeming evenly matched.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

GQ breaks the surface of the water coming up right under the floor of the above station.

LIEUTENANT EDWARDS 'GQ'(COMS)  
Rick, in position. Standing by.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

RICK FLAG  
Diablo, drive him into the corner!

Diablo begins forcefully pushing Incubus back into the corner of the room.

Incubus begins to resist, pushing back. Diablo begins to tire, losing strength and the upper hand.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

GQ places the demo charge on the ceiling and begins to set it up.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

Diablo, spurred on by the cries of his teammates, manages to send him into the corner, shoving his burning hand through Incubus's chest.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Get him, mate.

HARLEY QUINN  
Come on.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, do it.

As Diablo brings him down to his knees Incubus gains another surge of power pushing back.

Diablo is brought down to the ground once again taking his human form. Incubus has him by the throat.

RICK FLAG  
Diablo, get clear. Get outta there.

DIABLO  
(eyes burning)  
Blow it!

The squad members turn to Flag wondering what call he'll make. Flag looks torn.

DEADSHOT  
Blow it.

Flag steals himself.

RICK FLAG (COMS)  
Now, GQ, now.

HARLEY QUINN  
No!

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

GQ gives himself the sign of the cross as he reaches up to arm the weapon wincing as he does.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

RICK FLAG  
Everybody down!

They all take cover.

DIABLO  
(in spanish)  
You're screwed.

Incubus looks at him confused.

 **INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL-CONT.**

GQ presses the button and it blows.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

The floor burst open in a fiery explosion consuming Diablo and Incubus in its blast.

ENCHANTRESS  
Brother!

The squad comes out of where they had taken cover.

Incubus's head, not having been destroyed in the blast, lands hard and rolls towards Katana's feet. She stares down at it and watches as Incubus's eyes blink at her. His jaw torn off in the explosion. She places her boot onto his head and then shoves her sword through his eye socket. Her sword glows faintly letting her know that his soul has been collected and it was done. She pulls her sword out, flicking off any remnants, she looks up into Enchantress's fuming eyes with calm collectiveness.

DEADSHOT  
You're next.

The squad begins approaching the platform.

ENCHANTRESS  
You may have killed my brother but you have failed. My spell is complete. Once you and your armies  
are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it will be mine to rule.

A storm surrounds them as she raises her arms in triumph.

The force of which pushing them to their knees.

 **INT. GOVERNMENT ROOM-CONT.**

Government and military officials are gathered in a Non-distinct room watching a large screen.

They are in a frenzy, arguing indistinctly as the weapon blasts through satellites and down onto military bases across the world.

A satellite picture shows her weapon slowly spreading across the surface of earth destroying anything it touches.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION-CONT.**

DEADSHOT  
We have to move here, Flag.

RICK FLAG  
We gotta cut her heart out.

Enchantress devolves into her more feral form and teleports towards them, attacking them. She teleports into the middle of them and begins attacking. Hitting Deadshot, then Flag, the others catch on to her presence and attempt to retaliate.

They never manage to land a hit, her acrobatics more than rival Harley's.

Katana gives a last swing of her sword before the Enchantress disappears again. A faint evil laugh echoes in her wake.

They pick themselves up off the ground and Katana curses in Japanese.

RICK FLAG  
While we're fighting, that thing's laying waste to the whole damn world. Where is she?

They all look around.

Enchantress appears in front of them again, only long enough to show that she now wields two broad swords. She appears again, flying through the air.

RICK FLAG  
Look out, look out.

Deadshot turns just in time to lift his magnum wrist guard up taking the hit from her swords and saving his life.

Katana swings at her, Enchantress blocks, Deadshot punches her in the face and is able to knock a sword from her grasp. She kicks him away and into a pillar. The others circle her and try to gain the upper hand. She twists and turns and is able to regain her second sword. She corners Harley and raises her swords and goes to slice her head off but Harley ducks out of the way.

Unbeknownst to them KC begins to crawl out of the whole left by the bomb.

Harley is able to get behind Enchantress and hits her in the head with her bat. The Enchantress turns on her.

HARLEY QUINN  
Uh-oh. Sorry.

Enchantress throws her across the room.

She and Flag go head to head for an instance, her slicing him right under the ribs. While distracted Enchantress moves into finish him, but Deadshot slides in front of him and blocks the blow with his wrist guard. She and Katana then cross blades.

Boomer tosses a rang at her only for her to disappear before it hits her. Boomer looks around for her and she appears in front of him, sword raised above her head ready to strike him down. Boomer quickly raises his two boomerangs in his hands and blocks the blow, sparks flying.

Deadshot beings shooting rounds into her back that seem to just glance off her, leaving not even a scratch.

Enchantress knocks Boomer to the ground, her sword pointing towards his throat. Him trying to push her away, while she leans closer trying to gut him. He's losing, but before she can succeed KC grabs her by the ankle and smashes her against a wall. He picks her up and moves to break her back over his knee when she disappears leaving him surprised.

She reappears in front of them on the platform. The squad stretches out in a straight-line weapons raised.

ENCHANTRESS  
Enough!

As she says this she flings their weapons from their hands.

Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time,  
join me, or die.

Harley looks down the line at her friends faces.

HARLEY QUINN  
I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should.

DEADSHOT  
Hey, she's trying to take over the world.

HARLEY QUINN  
So, what's the world ever done for us anyway? It hates us!

DEADSHOT  
Hey! Harley!

Harley steps forward towards Enchantress.

HARLEY QUINN  
Hey, Lady? I lost my Puddin'. But you got magic powers, right? You can get him back for me?

ENCHANTRESS  
I can. Anything you want.

HARLEY QUINN  
Promise?

They both get closer.

ENCHANTRESS  
Yes, child. You need only bow and serve beneath my feet.

Enchantress is within a foot of Harley now.

Harley begins to bow.

HARLEY QUINN  
I like what you're sellin', lady. There's just one teeny problem.

Katana's sword is shown to be at her feet, just where she is kneeling.

I don't like you.

Harley picks up Katana's sword and slices into Enchantress's chest before she can react. Reaching into her chest, Harley pulls out her heart and turns throwing it Flag.

RICK FLAG  
We can end this.

Flag kneels, while the others cover him, his back to them. He quickly pulls a bomb from his pack and straps the heart to it.

Hey, Croc!

KC turns as Flag tosses the bomb to him nodding in acknowledgement.

Deadshot approaches the platform and calls out to Harley.

DEADSHOT  
Harley!

Harley reaches down and picks up her pistol and tosses it to Deadshot as KC throws the bomb towards the weapon,

Enchantress's crumbled form lying in front of it.

ENCHANTRESS  
No!

Deadshot takes aim and waits until it's in the perfect spot.

Enchantress gives one last ditch effort for survival, appearing in front of Deadshot as his daughter.

ENCHNATRESS (AS ZOE)  
Please, daddy, don't do this. The only way we can be together is if you don't do this.

Zoe's big eyes look pleadingly at Deadshot. His gun raised just above her head.

Deadshot grits his teeth and pulls the trigger.

Enchantress turns to grasp the bomb and yank it back when the bullet hits. The bomb explodes and the floor caves in, taking her and her weapon down.

The squad ducks as the weapon implodes.

When everything clears Deadshot is quickly embraced by an overexcited Flag.

RICK FLAG  
That was a great shot, man.

Deadshot uncomfortably shrugs out of his grasp.

DEADSHOT  
Hey, man, I don't do hugs. I'm not a hugger.

Flag steps back and looks over the destruction.

KILLER CROC  
If ya'll don't mind, I got me a sewer to crawl back into.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, I got some business to handle back in Gotham.

HARLEY QUINN  
I'm gonna hotwire a car. Need a ride?

DEADSHOT  
Your ass is not driving.

HARLEY QUINN  
Why not?

As they all begin to walk out, Waller, appears, a little worse for wear. She raises her hand with a tablet displaying their nanit bombs, ready to set them off. They all stop, stock still.

DEADSHOT  
How are you not dead?

HARLEY QUINN  
Look we just saved the world. A 'thank you' would be nice.

AMANDA WALLER  
Thank you.

HARLEY QUINN  
(pleased)  
You're welcome.

DEADSHOT  
So, we did all of this and we don't get shit?

AMANDA WALLER  
Ten years off your prison sentences.

Boomer laughs with an incredulous look.

DEADSHOT  
Nah, that's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter.

AMANDA WALLER  
(narrows eyes)  
That can be arranged. Any other requests.

HARLEY QUINN  
Oh, an espresso machine.

KILLER CROC  
B.E.T.

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darlin', I'm walkin' out of here a free man, or we're going  
to start having some real fun.

Boomer approaches her aggressively.

Waller lowers her arm, straightens her back and looks him in the eye with a dark smile.

AMANDA WALLER  
Why don't we start having some real fun then.

Boomer looks taken aback and cowers a bit.

 **INT. AVERAGE HOME-DAY**

A family sits and watches the news on their tv.

NEWS REPORTER  
Cleanup is still underway in Midway City today, only hours after it was  
ground zero for one of the most cataclysmic terrorist events the world has ever seen. Reports vary  
as to the extent of the damage...

Helicopter overview shows government and police vehicles outside the midway city station collecting evidence and clearing wreckage.

 **INT. MIDWAY CITY-STATION- DAY**

A government clean-up crew shifts through the wreckage of the station trying to find any trace of the Enchantress's weapon.

A tech studies the area with the most concentrated amount of rubble, piled high above him.

Camera focuses in on a dirt covered bruised hand just barely sticking out of the rubble. It twitches and disturbs the rubble on top of it.

 **INT. WALLER'S OFFICE-DAY**

Waller sits on her desk watching the news. Same newscaster as before.

NEWS REPORTER  
It has been days since Midway City was rocked by a terrorist event. Although, clean-up is still  
underway, large improvements have been made. Death tolls are now confirmed to be in the thousands,  
not only here but across the globe. But the culprits have now been identified.

Pictures of Diablo and Slipknot are displayed on the screen.

Flag enters the room with a briefcase standing to watch the news with Waller.

Chato Santana, also known as El Diablo, and Christopher Weiss, also known as Slipknot, were identified  
by government officials just this morning. They are two known  
criminals that seemed to have escalated their violent behavior. Their bodies were found amongst the wreckage...

The news trails off as we focus on the two occupants.

RICK FLAG  
It's not right.

AMANDA WALLER  
It's what had to be done.

RICK FLAG  
Diablo earned his redemption. And now were painting him as a terrorist. He saved the god damn world.

AMANDA WALLER  
And the god damn world is thankful, but it needs someone to blame.

RICK FLAG  
You mean besides us. The two people who actually started this.

AMANDA WALLER  
We started nothing. All I did was send a very eager archaeologist into an abandoned cave.  
What happened after is on her.

Flag clenches his jaw but doesn't respond.

Did you get it?

Flag puts the briefcase roughly on the table and opens it, turning it towards Waller.

Waller's eyes widen in glee. The camera pans around to reveal the Enchantress's heart.

Flag eyes her.

RICK FLAG  
You got everything you wanted. Task Force X is a go and now you got the heart.  
(beat)  
Waller, I want out.

Waller closes the case and grabs onto it like it's gold.

AMANDA WALLER  
It's been a rough couple of days-

RICK FLAG  
Rough! The world was almost taken over by a psychotic witch, I've  
been partnering up with the world's worst heroes...ever, and thousands  
of innocent people are dead! Rough doesn't even begin to cover it!

AMANDA WALLER  
Point taken. So, you want out?

Flag doesn't answer, he puts his hands on his hips angrily unsure of what he wants.

Until you figure that out, I have another mission for you.

Flag opens his mouth to protest but Waller raises her hand and stops him. Leaning over she hits the intercom button on her phone.

Send her in.  
(turning to Flag)  
There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Flag narrows his eyes in suspicion as the door opens.

Dr. Moone enters the room. Dark shadows under her eyes, a sickly pallor, and twitchy, her clothes are hospital issued. She looks like a scared young woman. Waller, guides her towards Flag.

AMANDA WALLER  
Dr. June Moone, I'd like to introduce you to Colonel Rick Flag.

The two shake hands and share an intense look. Flag staring deeply into her wounded eyes. Waller takes a step back, being ignored, she lets a satisfied smile crosses her face and folds her hands in front of her.

 **INT. GOTHAM APARTMENT-DAY**

Deadshot sits at a kitchen table with his daughter doing homework. Flag watches from the doorway, giving them as much privacy as he can.

DEADSHOT  
You're trying to figure out this length, that's the hypotenuse. So, that's this angle.

Both gesture towards paper in front of them.

ZOE  
Okay, so if you're up here, like in a building and you shoot a man down  
here on the street, that's how far the bullet actually goes?

Deadshot covers his mouth trying to hide a smile.

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, that's right.

Flag shakes his head at them.

You are so smart. That's right. The hypotenuse is a good one.

There's a KNOCK at the door and Flag goes to open it.

Uh, you have to know the angle between the building and the sidewalk.

Three ARGUS agents come in.

You have to know that angle. No, I mean in real life you got  
variables. You have wind, you got rifling twist, chamber pressure.

One of the agents attempts to enter the room to handcuff Deadshot but Flag stops him.

You got bullet weight. Some shots you have to take in the curvature  
of the earth in with the...wind effect.

Deadshot trails off as Flag clears his throat to get Deadshot's attention.

RICK FLAG  
It's time.

He looks at his daughter sadly.

DEADSHOT  
There are a lot of variables in the street.  
(beat)  
I gotta go.

ZOE  
Are you coming back?

DEADSHOT  
Yeah, I'm working it out. Alright? You know I promised my friends, that I'd just go without killing  
them all. Bring it in.

Zoe hugs her father.

ZOE  
I love you, daddy.

DEADSHOT  
I love you.

 **INT. BELLE REVE- KC'S CELL-DAY**

KC sits on a beat-up leather couch watching a big screen tv, reclining with a smile on his face.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-OUTSIDE BOOMER'S CELL**

A guard stands guard outside Boomer's cell. She can hear him banging against the door screaming,

CPT. BOOMERANG  
Let me out of here! Let me out of here, right now! Please! Let me out of here! Please! Please!

The hallway door opens and Katana steps through with a brown paper bag in her hand.

She walks up to the guard and gives her a nod with her head, the guard backs off.

Katana knocks on the cell window and waits for Boomer to quiet down. When he does she opens the window, and finds him staring at her with puppy dog eyes. Katana reaches into the bag and pulls out a six pack of beer and gives it to him, Boomer looks mildly pleased. Boomer looks at her inquiringly when she doesn't leave. She blocks the guards prying view with her body and reaches into the bag once more and pulls out Pinky.

Boomer gives a quiet GASP but quickly rains himself in.

Katana pushes Pinky through the window and Boomer smiles down at him. Katana gives a soft smile as well and closes the window walking out of the room.

 **INT. BELLE REVE- DEADSHOT'S CELL**

Deadshot stands in his cell working on a real punching bag.

His bed is littered with letters from Zoe.

 **INT. BELLE REVE-HARLEY QUINN'S CELL-DAY**

Harley sits in her cell, now equipped with a bed and espresso machine. She reads a romance novel as she relaxes and sips her drink.

All of a sudden gunshots and an explosion rock the prison. A whole is blown through the outside wall of Harley's cell and in strolls in a group dressed in commando gear.

They break into her cell and one walks in. He takes off his mask and reveals himself to be the Joker.

Harley gasps and smiles.

HARLEY QUINN  
Puddin'!

Joker walks over and embraces her.

JOKER  
Let's go home.

THE END.


End file.
